Super South Park
by oppet2
Summary: The South Park kids are entering they're junior year in high school but strange things are begining to happen...can they discover and control their strange new powers before evil begins to take control? Super Power Story! Creek and OC ships, no more OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am new to South Park fanfiction but I've read a few and I love all of them!**

**Since summer is coming up, I wanted to try my hand at creating a fan fiction, but I want it to be a superpowers one, and I need your OC's! Of course, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Butters, Wendy, and the others will be in it. **

**My OC is listed below, feel free to add information onto your OC's as you post them. Also, most of the main characters will be 16 or 17, and they will be in junior year of high school. **

**Also, this fic will probably include some Creek in it (because that's my favorite ship) so you can pair your OC up with one of them, but Tweek and Craig will ultimately end up together. **

**I'll try to put as many OC's in as possible. Thanks guys! The first chapter will be up soon.**

Male or female: female

Name: Allie T Osiland.

Age: 17

Superpower: ESP/6th sense/telepathy

Description of power: Can talk to the dead, knows when something bad is going to happen. She can project herself out of her body when she mediates (astral projection). She can also move objects with her mind (with lots of concentration).

Hero or villain: Hero

Superhero name/costume (optional): her costume is a black hoddie, black jeans, and a simple black mask. Her superhero name is Lex, because she doesn't feel like being creative.

Family: Just moved to South Park for junior year in high school. Has one mother and a younger brother; Dan.

Crush/relationship: Has a growing crush on Kyle.

Hair: red/brown, long and wavy and wild, usually tied down by her neck and stuffed into a bun.

Eyes: grey, big

Physique: scattered acne, Jew nose, skinny, small bust and butt, curvy.

Likes: Drawing, Photography, having fun, disobeying orders.

Dislikes: Math, Cartman, talking, school.

Outfit: Light blue jeans, a black hoddie with a bright red tank top underneath.

Friends: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Wendy, Token, other OC's that want to be my friend.

Personality: She's a lot like Craig in the way she acts, but instead of striving for boredom, she strives for excitement. She doesn't like to talk much; rather she likes to act instead. She's constantly drawing or talking photographs; it's how she expresses herself.

Other: She's Jewish. Moved to South Park from Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter :3**

**This chapter won't include many OC's, and it's meant as mostly a background chapter, but the other chapters are a work in progress.**

**By the way, all of the OC's should be in the story by the fourth or fifth chapter. If I don't use your OC, it's either because you didn't give me enough information, or I just honestly couldn't develop your character. I'm really sorry if your OC doesn't get used! :(**

**So anyways, enjoy the first chapter!**

**NOTE: the next chapter will take a bit longer, because I am creating relationships and putting the final touches on some characters.**

The chemicals burned my lungs as I took one last deep breath in the school's darkroom. I love the way everything turns an eerie red color when the photo safe lights are on. It's always been like a home away from home place to me, and I'll miss it dearly. I shudder in nervousness when I think about the place I'll be moving to in 6 hours time. I'm still not too sure if it's smart for a small family of ginger Jews to move to a small redneck town in the middle of nowhere, but South Park was the only place that offered my mom a pretty good paying job.

Mom said this will be the last time we move, on account of me being 17 and a junior and all. I'm just worried for my younger brother, Dan, who's only 11 years old. This is the fourth time we've had to move since Dad died when Dan was born, so Dan's never had a home town or anyplace to fully call home.

I take one last look around in sadness and walk into the revolving door. But before leaving, I turn to stare at the light switch on the wall and concentrate in ways that I have never done in school before.

*click*

As the light switch goes off, so do all the lights. Ecstatic, I silently jump for joy; I'm getting better at this!

As quietly as I can, I turn the revolving door and walk into the photo art room. I walk across the room and crawl through the open window that I came through, and slip into the night.

Did I forget to mention its 1am on a Saturday morning?

It's only a 30 minute walk home from the school to my house, but since I've got all the time in the world, I take my time. My phone buzzes in my pocked, disrupting the peaceful quietness of Florida at night.

_Allie, where r u? ur not in ur bed…_

That would be Dan. Poor kid, he's been having nightmares for about a month now. Speaking of which, that's around the time I began to…how do I put this without sounding cliché…"See dead people". And move stuff by looking at it. This would be totally awesome, minus the creepy dead people part. And the fact that I kinda suck at telepathy…But I'll get better.

_Dont worry Dan, i just went back to school for the last time, im almost home okay? _

I begin to jog home, as much as I love the night I don't want to keep Dan waiting.

_Ok Allie, hurry._

I flip my phone shut and head on home as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>"Allie, Allie is that you?"<p>

I can hear my brother's soft voice from my window above me. Thank god we live in a one story house. I grunt my answer and climb though the window.

"Oh Allie, you need to stop running off like that!" My brother exclaims while simultaneously attempting to pile-drive me. "You were in my dream this time."

"What was it about?" I ask softly, brushing excess dust from my jacket. I always listen to my brothers dreams. Ever since that night one month ago, everything he's dreamed has came true one way or another.

"You were dressed in all black, and this giant red puffball came out of nowhere and sat next to you. But once he sat down this girl with crazy brown and blue hair came out of nowhere and started attacking you with squirrels. I tried to help you but this kid my age with black hair grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I turned around to look back but this white mask was blocking my view. I screamed at it to move but it wouldn't…Then I woke up to tell you but you weren't here!" Dan puffs out his cheeks in anger at me.

"Your dreams are freaky" I whisper, mentally noting every single little detail.

"You're freaky." My brother responds creatively.

I roll my eyes at the childish comment and give him a quick hug. "Look, I'll make sure to look out for red puffballs and blue hair and white masks, but we have bigger things to worry about right now. Like the fact that YOU should be in bed."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm 17; I can go to bed when I want. Your 11; you should have been in bed hours ago."

"I WAS in bed hours ago!"

"Well, you should be in bed now. We've got a long day ahead of us, and its only 2 in the morning. We're both going to need our sleep."

Dan huffs in frustration and shuffles off back to bed.

"Goodnight Danny" I say, giving him a big smile.

"Night night Teddy" He responds, calling me by the middle name I hate, and quickly runs out of my room before I can throw a pillow at him. Suddenly exhausted, I plop down on my bed (which is now void of everything but a blanket and a pillow due to everything else being packed in boxes) and it doesn't take me long to drift into a dream land filled with snow, sunny beaches, and squirrels.

* * *

><p><em>Aw crap, my phones about to die. i was up late last night and 4got to charge it, sorry, gotta go. ttyl! (come visit me, I live next to some coffee shop place.)<em>

I'm walking off the airplane that just landed in South Park, quickly sending a text to an old friend before my phone craps out on me. I remember James like the last time I saw him was yesterday. But it wasn't; the last time I saw him was a year ago; after his dad died, he and his mother moved from Florida to South Park. We only kept in touch since he was my only friend in Florida, but it's awesome that I'll know someone at my new high school.

_lol same old Allie XD I know the place, I'll see you there!_

Just in time too, I barley read it before my phone went black and stopped responding. Now useless, I chucked the phone into my messenger bag and walked out of the airport and into the winter air. Shivering, I pulled my hoddie tighter around me; I'm going to have to get myself a new one…

"Allie, where's our new home?" Dan asks me, tugging at the bottom of my jacket. I shrug in response and grab his hand so I can hold it while we walk.

"Okay kids," my mother turns to speak to us, "Just over this hill is our new home. Isn't this exiting?" She smiles wide and begins to hum, trying to sound enthusiastic. Dan sticks out his tongue at mom and I giggle. And then I lightly smack him upside the head.

Thank god the moving trucks already moved everything into the house; it would be such a pain to have to move it ourselves. I grab my box and drag it to the back of the house where I called my bedroom. Immediately I begin to tear open the box and dump everything on the floor. I examine the room closely and begin to hang each picture, poster, and piece of artwork exactly as I want it. After a half hour, I'm finally satisfied with my work. I'm about to fall back on my new bed when my mom calls me.

"Allie sweetie, come out here and help me unload all these boxes!"

*sigh*. Ugh, yup. Today is definitely going to be a long day.

**Woohoo! Not bad for a first chapter if I do say so myself. Not all the chapters will be written in Allie's POV, by the way. The next chapter's gonna be written in Jamie's POV or Tweeks, I haven't funny decided yet. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave feedback, questions, comments, or anything! Review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! This chapter will have another OC in it :) Also, the very first part of this chapter will be told in Dan's POV. The rest of it will be told in Tweeks. **

**It should also be longer than the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

**(On a side note, I forgot to mention that Allie wears thick rimmed red glasses.)  
>(And is not a morning person.)<strong>

"Allieeeeeee, where are you?" I called, running around our new house looking for my sister. I already checked my room, her room, the living room, one of the two bathrooms, and the attic and she's nowhere to be found. This isn't a big house, she's gotta be around here somewhere…

"Mom," I call, running into the kitchen, "Have you seen Allie anywhere?"

"Of course dear." She replies without looking up from her unloading.

"…"

"…"

"Well?" I ask, impatient, "Aren't 'cha gonna tell me where she is?"

"Aren't you, darling. Cha isn't a word."

"Mooooooooooooooom!"

"She went to get herself a cup of coffee, sweetie. Poor girl, looks like she hasn't slept in days. I wonder if she has…"

I nod quickly and rush to grab my coat. "Okay mom I'm going out to find her bye!" I yell, and run to the door before she can stop me. Unfortunately, my mom's a little bit quicker than me.

"Oh no you don't young man." She says, grabbing me by my collar. "You need to stay here and help me unpack."

"But moooooooom, I wanna go get coffee too!"

"Honey, you don't drink coffee."

I puff my cheeks out in frustration. I probably should have thought of a better excuse. I may be smart in school, but I can be pretty slow with streets smarts sometimes.

"Come on sweetie, Help your mother get this microwave onto the counter." She gestures to a big box on the floor. I reach down and try to lift it up, but I can't even get it off the ground.

"You know what honey," Mom stops me; "I'll have your sister help me when she gets home. Why don't you keep unpacking your things?"

"Mom, I finished unpacking my things."

"Then unpack the bathroom." Mom bends down to ruffle my blonde, soft locks of hair that we both share and turns back to packing the cabinets. I sigh and walk to the bathroom. I've got a lot of respect for my mom, even though I don't show it sometimes cuz it's gotta be hard to raising two children as a single parent. I barely knew dad, he died a little after I was born, but I've seen pictures. I take after my mom, with my blonde, straight hair, soft brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Allie looks just like Dad though, except in female form. Both have grey eyes, Pale skin, small and skinny, they even both have the same wild, wavy, frizzy red hair. I think the only thing she inherited from mom is her terrible eyesight. And the fact that she's a girl.

You know, thinking about inheritance, I wonder if telepathy is inherited. Allie doesn't think I notice, but I know what she can do. Sometimes I catch her practicing in the mirror trying to move her hair around. Or make the brush fly across the room. Actually, I've even seen her attempt to make her teddy bear dance. She's not very good, but she sure as hell is pretty determined to get better. And I'm absolutely sure she knows what my dreams mean. Ugh, my dreams…I shudder involuntarily, trying to get off that thought path. My sister's not stupid, just a bit slow sometimes. Maybe if she applied herself more, she would do better in school…

I'm halfway done with unpacking the bathroom and lost deep in thought when I notice a small window above the toilet. Hmmmm, if Allie can do it, it can't be too hard, right? I crawl up on top of the toilet and slowly push open the window, making sure my mother doesn't hear. I push myself out the window and fall face-first into a giant pile of snow. Ew. I stand up and brush myself of, thankful that I didn't take off my coat earlier. Looking around, I notice the tops of a few houses in the distance. Excellent, that should be where Allie is. I hum to myself as I begin trudging across the frozen tundra some people call a village. Time to find my big sister…

**AN: Gosh-Darn it Dan! This was originally going to be written in Allie's POV at first, but then Danny was all like "I wanna be a main character!" so he took over. Grr. Originally, Danny wasn't going to be a significant character, he was just going to serve as a foreshadowing tool. But then he began to invade my head and now he's a main character that will actually make some significant plot advances in the story. **

**ANYWAY, Tweek Tweak time!**

* * *

><p>"GAH!" I screamed and shook violently, accidently almost spilling a cup of coffee I was drinking. I stared at the corner of the shop where I could have sworn I saw a gnome. But gnomes only come out in the middle of the night, right? They can't come out in the daylight, right? Oh god WHAT IF THEIR COMING OUT IN THE -<p>

"Heya Twe-"

"JESUS!" I throw my cup of coffee in the general direction of the voice. "OH GOD DON'T HURT ME" I begin to flail my arms, hoping that I'll hit the government agent that's obviously attempting to kidnap me.

"Shesh Tweek, calm down, it's just me!" I look up cautiously only to see, not a government agent, but a teenage boy roughly the same height as me (pretty short) with sandy blonde hair down past his shoulders. His arm was stretched out towards me in an attempt to help me up, but still on edge in case I attacked him again.

"Jesus J-Jamie, don't scare me like that!" I shriek at him, letting him help me up; adjusting my 'Tweek Bro's' apron that I wear for work. "I thought you were going to kidnap me!" Please don't be a government agent in disguise, please don't be a government agent in disguise, please don't be a government agent in disguise…

"Aw, don't worry Tweek, I wouldn't kidnap you." I let out a breath I was holding in. Of course he wouldn't kidnap me, for the year I've known him he's never been anything but nice to me. Unless he just wants me to think that way, unless he actually is planning to kidnap me and sell me to the Mexicans as a slave or kill me because he's actually a government agent or-

"Hey Tweek."

"GAH DON'T SELL ME TO MEXICANS" I scream, flailing my arms again. He gives me a strange look and tries again.

"Aren't you going to clean that coffee up?" He asks, pointing to the cup I threw at him earlier. The coffee was spilling out at a rapid rate all over the floor.

"OH JESUS DAD'S GONNA KILL ME" I quickly grab a wash cloth and scrub as fast as I can. If I don't get this cleaned up dad's gonna have to disown me and sell me to some sleazy guys at the corner of some road and I'll be forced to become a prostitute! I DON'T WANNA BE A PROSTITITE!

"Here, let me help." Jamie sais as he gets down on his knees with another washcloth and begins to mop up the coffee. "Don't worry, your dad won't kill you, we'll get this cleaned up in time." he gives me a smile and continues wiping. I smile back, a little bit more relaxed now.

15 minutes later, the floor is looking spotless. I sigh and drink my new cup of coffee. Jamie, also holding a cup of coffee and drinking from it, Sais; "So, has anyone else dropped by? Say, a short girl with messy red hair?"

"No man, you're the first customer so far today." I reply, a little bit more relaxed than I was before. It must be the coffee, though it's working better than usual…

"Hm…" He responds, deep in thought.

"Hey," I turn towards him, a little nervous, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm cool. " He sets his coffee down on a table. "I'm gonna hit the bathroom, I'll be right back, k?"

"Yeah, sure okay!" I screech a little and watch him walk down the hall to the bathroom. I can feel myself getting slowly more anxious as he walks away, and once he closes the door I'm back to my normal, paranoid self. I bring my coffee to my lips to take a sip and calm myself down when I notice my coffee's cold.

"Nngg, oh god, I don't wanna w-waste good coffee and the microwave s-stopped working two days ago…" I quickly glance around to make sure no government agents were watching, or any hidden cameras, and I turn back to my coffee and concentrate hard.

*ssssssssssssss…FWOMPH*

"AH OH JESUS CHRIST" I fling the flaming coffee cup into the sink and quickly douse it with water. When it's all good and not flaming, I pick up the soaked coffee cup quickly and throw it in the trash.

*sigh* There goes another perfectly good cup of coffee.

"Tweek?"

"GAH!" Oh god who is it this time? Another gnome? Oh god please don't be another gnome I CANT TAKE THAT PRESSURE RIGHT NOW!

"Did you set another coffee cup on fire?" I whirl around to see a girl my age with a 'Tweek Bro's' Logo on her too-tight-around-the-chest apron, her long, died dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail for work and her kind hazel eyes smiling at me.

"Arg, Scarlett, don't scare me l-like that…" Scarlett Tucker was the only person who knew I could set things on fire. Actually, the very thought of it scared me senseless. I mean, what if the government found out man? They would kidnap me and force me to do all kinds of experiments! I DON'T WANT TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON!

"Well, did you?" She asks me again, a bit impatient this time.

"Ugh, well, I, uh, y-yeah…"

"And you burned your hands from holding it again, didn't you."

I did? I look down at my hands.

"GAH OH GOD MY HANDS ARE BURNED DADS GONNA KILL ME" Where in the world did these burn marks come from? I didn't feel them at all!

"Come here you, give me your hands." Scarlett looks at me and holds her hands out. Knowing what she's about to do, I cautiously place my palms on hers.

"Don't f-freeze them…" Oh god please don't turn them into icicles and give them frostbite because then they'll turn green and fall off I DON'T WANT MY HANDS TO FALL OFF!

"Don't worry Tweek; I'm just going to cool them off. I'm a little bit better at this than you." She winks at me and closes her eyes in concentration. I sigh in relief as my hands begin to cool down. She concentrates for another few seconds before dropping my hands. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Feel better now?"

"AGH! m-much, thanks" I glance down at my now cooled hands and smile up at Scarlett. Just like she's the only one who knows my fire secret, I'm the only one who knows her secret. Not even her half-brother, Craig, knows that she can freeze objects or manipulate the sunlight. Two weeks ago, she walked in on me accidently setting the coffee beans on fire in the back room. I thought she was going to turn me into the government until she helped me put out the fire by freezing the coffee! We've been keeping each other's secrets ever since, thank god she's trustworthy. I can't imagine the horrors of someone not trustworthy seeing me do something like that; they would send me off to aliens or something!

*bring!*

A girl stumbles in with a black hood low over her eyes. She looks kinds scary…oh god, she's coming this way!

"Hi there!" Scarlett sais in a welcoming voice when the girl sits down. "Welcome to Tweek Bro's, what can I get you?"

"…coffee." The girl mumbles before laying her head down on the counter.

"Alrightie, what kind?"

"…"

"U-um, did she fall asleep?" I ask nervously.

"Dunno!" Scarlett responds. I look over at the sleeping girl and assess the situation. If there's anything that I've learned working in the coffee business, it's how to wake someone up. Confident, I turn to the espresso machine behind me.

"Uh Tweek, should we really be giving her 7 shots of espresso?"

"Don't w-worry; I know what I'm doing." I hope, not as confident as I was before as I nervously place the cup in front of her. She stirs at sound of the coffee cup hitting the table and picks her head up to look at it. She gently takes the cup, sniffs it, and then throws her head back to swallow it all in one gulp. Doing so causes her hood to fall backwards revealing think, red framed glasses and a mane of wild, frizzy reddish-brown hair tied back loosely in a bun. Two seconds later her head shoots towards us, grey eyes wide with surprise.

"GAH!" I shriek, startled by the sudden change. What if she didn't like it? Jesus Christ she's gonna kill me in my sleep!"

"Oh my god, what IS this?" She asks voice full of, not malice, but curiosity.

"7 shots of espresso and a bit of chocolate! That will be $2.50!" Scarlett's voice is full of joy. "…Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." She leans her head on her hands and her elbows on the counter and sweeps her bangs out of her eyes full of anticipation.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." The girl responds, looking around nervously and pulling the money from her pocket and placing it on the counter. "Um, I'm waiting for someone…" Her nervousness is making me nervous! Nngg…

"Oh, well, who are you waiting for? Maybe we could help you find 'em!" Scarlett responds after a long pause, trying to make conversation.

"She's waiting for me, of course. Who else would anyone be waiting fo- Dang Allie, you really let your hair grow out. Last time I saw you it was only at your shoulders."

"And last time I saw you, yours wasn't." The girl (Allie?) retorted, making fun of Jamie's shoulder length hair. She climbs off the stool in front of the counter to give Jamie a hug. "It's great to see you again James!"

"Ooohhh, Jamie, you know her?" Scarlett isn't one to generally gossip to my knowledge, but with new people comes new adventures, and she's crazy like that. I'd rather just stay safe!

Jamie turns to her and answers nonchalantly; "Yeah, we went to the same school in Florida." Scarlett, unfazed by the slight coldness jumps over the counter and saunters over to them.

"GAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream at Scarlett, we can't just jump over the counters! That's unsafe and unsanitary! What if we got all out customers sick? Then we would be out of business and Dad would have to sell me to labor I DON'T WANT TO BE A LABORER!

Jamie glances over at me and smirks my way. Almost instantly, I feel a wave of calm wash over me. I wonder why…

"I'm Scarlett Ariana Tucker, and this is Tweek Tweak." Scarlett introduces both of us and holds out a hand towards Allie. "And you're Allie, right?"

"Mhm, Allie Oziland." Allie sais as she quietly takes her hand and shakes it.

"You're in high school, right? Will you be going to South Park High with us?"

"Um, yeah, I think so…"

"Sweet!" Scarlett puts an arm around Allie's shoulders. "I should totally show you around, I know all the best places to have fun at!" Before she can ramble any further, and before an irritated Jamie can speak, I interrupt their conversation.

"S-Scarlett, you have work right now, and I think J-Jamie wants to show her around…"

"Oops, haha, yeah, your right Tweek…Sorry Jamie and Allie. You two should stop by later when my shifts up though and come get me!"

"Sure, I guess so." Allie responds, looking down at Jamie since she's probably about two inches taller than him.

"See ya later Tweek! Scarlett." Jamie waves goodbye and rushes Allie out of the door. *sigh* there goes my relaxed mood again. It really makes me wonder-

"Tweek, I'm g-"

"AGH!" I jump up at the sound of Scarlett's voice, but she continues talking like nothing happened.

"I'm gonna go finish stacking beans in the back room, be right back!" She turns away and bounces into the other room with a bubbly attitude that's so different from her brother. Ah, her brother…

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I think about Craig; who is normally totally apathetic but has been really nice to me lately. I turn and look out the window , trying to shake the thoughts that I know will creep into my head before they do, and see Jamie and Allie talking to some small boy who looks like his hair is about to freeze off.

"Allieeeeee, come on!" I can faintly hear the boy yell at Allie, who runs after him, followed by Jamie. Oh Jezz, I hope nothing bad has happened. Maybe the Aliens landed again? Are the Japanese killing our cows? Oh god maybe the Jersey people came back, I CAN'T HANDLE BEING A PART OF JERSEY, TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

I whimper and pull on my hair. I need to focus on happy thoughts. Like coffee. Coffee is a happy thought. I should get more coffee.

I sigh in contentment, enjoying the sounds and the smell of fresh coffee pouring out of the coffee pot. Bringing it to my lips, I sit down, try to relax, and look forwards to the days to come, which are 100% bound to become a lot more interesting.

**Okay, I've got a lot of ideas bouncing in my head for the next chapter, so I'll start each one, pick the one I like best, and go from there! I hope to have each chapter updated within no more than two weeks of each other. Hopefully (since schools out now,) they will be within one week of each other!**

**Yes, I gave the most sporadic and psychotic character the power to set things on fire. No, I don't know what's wrong with me… I hope I wrote it okay, please tell me how I did if I got something wrong!**

**AND OH GOD I HOPE TWEEK WASN'T TOO OOC D:**

**(Hey, fun fact, did you know that most people make their OC's daywalkers? Which is funny, cuz that's exactly what I did. Except that Allie is actually based off of me, and I do have red hair. And I am Jewish. I live in Jersey too, but I thought if I put that in it would be way too much like a Kyle rip-off :p)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! I think I know how to write this chapter in a way that doesn't totally suck. So let's do this thing! (This chapter and the next one gonna involve a few POV changes, get ready guys!)**

**Also, I apologize for the wait. I was too busy celebrating that my parents can get married legally in NY! WOOHOO! The good news is, the next chapter should include all the OC's, and I'm also exited to write it so it should be posted earlier than this one :3**

**Um, I realized I hadn't done this yet, so let's just get this over with right now.**

**I. DON'T. OWN. SOUTH. PARK. OR ANYTHING ELSE I CAN GET SUED FOR. I own Allie and Dan. I don't own any other OC's. Check the reviews if you want to know who owns the others. Speaking of reviews YOU GUYS ROCK!**

There's a girl walking up behind Cartman. She isn't looking where she's going; instead she's staring intently at this piece of paper in her hands, I think. It's hard to tell with her hood up where her eyes are. I wonder if I should warn her that she's about to bump right into the fatass…I look over at Kenny, who is standing on my right, trying to distract Katrina from the fight that Kyle and Cartman are having off to my left. I sigh; this is a usual at the bus stop.

"I really wish they should stop fighting, it's giving me a headache…" Katrina pulls her pink beanie over her light blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Eh," Kenny replies, "They'll get over it sooner or later. Hey, did you do the science homework last night?" Katrina glares at Kenny.

"Yes, and I'm NOT letting you copy. You have to do your own homework silly!"

"But you're really good at science, and I don't get any of it!" I let the conversation fade out and glance back at the fight between Cartman and Kyle just in time to see the girl from earlier crash against Cartman's back.

"Oooff!" The girl lets out air as she falls down on the snowy ground.

"EY! Watch where you're going you fucking hippie!" Cartman turns around and glares at the girl.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kyle pushes Cartman away from the girl.

"Don't touch me you stupid Jew!"

"Don't call me a stupid Jew, fucking fatass!"

"Guys, calm down! You're scaring her!" I point to the girl on the ground, who has a bewildered expression on her face. "And you're giving Katrina a headache."

"Sorry Stan, your right." Kyle replies, giving Katrina an apologetic glance, and then leaning down to help the girl up. "Sorry about that…um…" The girl gets up and brushes the snow off her hoodie.

"Jasmine Mary Raven Yolanda Susan the Third."

"…really?" I ask from behind Kyle, my face full of disbelief.

"No." I can hear Kenny laughing behind me, and Katrina chuckling as well. "I'm Allie. Allie Oziland." She turns and gives Cartman a glare viva-la-Craig.

"That's more believable." Kenny sais from behind me. He walks up to Allie and promptly thrusts out his hand, giving her a wink. "I'm Kenny, and this is Kyle, Katrina, Stan, and Cartman. Are you new here?"

"Why in the world would anyone decide to live here voluntarily?" I ask under my breath in wonder.

"Yeah, I, um, South Park High?" She takes Kenny's hand, not to be rude, and shakes it. Kenny's eyes immediately light up in wonder and curiosity.

"Awesome…" I can hear him mutter under his breath. Allie stares at him like a freak, and carefully removes her hand from his.

"Oh, right, South Park High, yup. Welcome to the shithole!" Kenny exclaims and throws his hands up in the air; like that mini-trance thing never happened.

Allie laughs nervously and takes a look at us. Cartman and Kyle are back to arguing about Jews and fat people and more of the usual. When her eyes turn to Katrina she stops. Allie raises one eyebrow in thought and adjusts her glasses on her nose.

"Nice hair." She states. I can't tell if she's sarcastic or not. Apparently, neither can Katrina.

"Oh! Uh, thanks, I think…My aunt dyed it, you know…" She trails off, twisting her blue strand of hair around her finger.

*SCREEEEEEECH*

"Alright, come on! I haven't got all day you know!" Our bus driver yells at us as the bus pulls up.

"Does she ever stop PMSing?" I whisper to Kenny under my breath.

"Naw, she's just permanently got a pole up her ass. Kenny whispers back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The bus driver exclaims, whipping around to glare at Kenny.

"Uh," Kenny sais, "My sister has a mole on her back!"

"Oh. So does mine." Our bus driver drops it and closes the door. She starts up the bus once I've sat down next to Kenny. How hasn't she got fired yet? I look out the window in boredom, ready to start a new week at school.

**HERES THE FIRST POV CHANGE**

I can't get a good reading on Stan. Whenever I touch him, I never get anything. Like, with that new girl, I got that she's telekinetic and she can do a whole lotta 6th sense shit. But with Stan; nothing. I'm beginning to think that whatever great and all mighty basterd, who 'bestowed' these powers on a whole bunch of people in America a month ago, totally forgot about him.

I stare straight at the seat in front of me on the bus, content on thinking the rest of our extremely and unreasonably long bus ride to school, aka the 10th circle of hell.

Oh, and speaking of powers, don't you think you could have given me, gee, I don't know, a power that DIDN'T totally SUCK ASS? Or did you think that not being able to die was good enough? Cuz let me tell you something 'oh great and mighty god'; It sucks. And being able to tell what other's powers are isn't too far behind on the suck scale. I mean, okay, it's probably cooler than Cristophe's. Woohoo, he can run faster and jump higher. (Though, I really wouldn't cross him anyway…) I can run pretty fast when I need to, and jumping isn't super fantastic. And it's definitely better than that one kid I saw on Kyle's TV the other day that tried to rob a bank in New York by sending bubbles at the guards. Bonnie's isn't too great. I mean, okay, healing can save lives and all that, and Bonnie is a pretty cute chick, but really? Healing? Waaaay overdone. And, no offence to Jamie (who's a pretty chill dude, not to mention pretty sexy), but my power is totally better than being able to make someone feel happy or sad or pissed-off or something.

But hey, big guy up there, did you HAVE to make me under Butters? I mean, he's practically a 10 year old trapped in a 16 (17?) year olds body, AND HE CAN MOVE THE FUCKING EARTH! I'm not talking pussy plant control shit, I'm talking Terrakinesis. Like, making-volcanoes-come-from-under-your-goddamn-feet shit. And I don't know what Katrina can do, on account of her not liking to be touched rule, but I saw her get angry the other day, and the snow around her feet started to melt and all the animals around her began to hiss. So I'm pretty sure that counts as being cooler than mine.

In all seriousness though, I'm really worried about Cartman. He's just beginning to figure out what being able to animate inanimate objects means, and I'm scared that if he sees the news and what's been going on in America, he'll begin to follow all the kids that have risen up against what they don't think is right. And knowing what Cartman doesn't think is right, that could end up pretty badly for any Jew, Ginger, Jersey citizen, or just anyone that hates Cartman. Which is pretty much everyone. The good news is, Cartman never watches the news. So we're safe for now.

"Hey Kenny." I turn and look at Stan, who tore his gaze away from the window to talk to me. "Hear about the homecoming dance on Friday?"

"Of course I have," I reply back, "That's all Bonnie ever talks about now."

"Has she asked you?"

"Naw, she's too shy. I think she's waiting for me to ask her."

"So?" Stan gave me a confused look. "What are you waiting for?" I turn towards him and give him a serious look.

"Look dude, I don't know if I wanna ask Bonnie out. I mean, she's awesome and everything but she's kinda like a female Butters…way too optimistic."

"Come on man," Stan replies, "She's got her eye on you for a while now, and you've been flirting back. You can't just drop her!"

"I'm not 'dropping' her Stan; I just wanna keep my options open."

"What options?" Stan replies back, giving me a smug grin. I roll my eyes. Despite my 'whore' status at the school, I'm still a pretty hot item with the ladies and the men.

"How about Minnie? English accents are always hot." I reply. Stan gives me another confused look.

"You mean Cherry? I dunno man…"

"Yeah, you're right; I could definitely land a girl with a bigger bust." I waggle my eyebrows at him and give him a sly grin. Its common knowledge that there's something going on between him and Craig's sister, Scarlett; which pisses Craig off to no end but hey, I don't blame Stan. That girl has some SERIOUS boobs.

"W-what are you implying?" Stan responds, his face going red.

"Oh nothing." I answer innocently. I'll have time to rag on him later. "So, what about Jamie then?" I ask. He's kinda short, but damn is that kid hot! Not to mention I like his attitude.

"Look Kenny, I seriously think you should ask Bonnie. You've been leading her on, you owe this to her. Besides, maybe you could actually like her." I sigh and look up at Stan. Yeah, I know he's right. Well I guess I found me a date.

"Alright, alright." I verbally cave in. Then I quickly change the subject. "So, you gonna ask Scarlett today, or are you gonna wait till tomorrow?"

"W-WHAT?" Stan exclaims, turning a full beat-red. I chuckle as the bus comes to a halt in front of the school. I get up and hurry to get off before Stan can bother me any more about the dance. I breathe in the cool, still air of South Park and look around for Bonnie. Ah, there she is, with her fellow cheerleaders; swishing her long honey blond curls as she shakes her head at something Arissa asked her. Arissa turns in my direction, sees me, and whispers something to Bonnie, who turns bright red and begins to flail her arms. Well, that's my cue. I take a moment to get my swag on, and walk over to the girls, ready to ask Bonnie to the dance.

**WEEE POV CHANGE!**

_Oh my god, here he comes, I'm so nervous! I really hope he asks me this time!_

_Oh man, here comes Kenny. I sure hope he asks Bonnie to the dance, she would be heartbroken if he didn't. Oh, this is gonna be good!_

_Well, here I go…_

It was silent for a few moments after that, and I took that time to quickly get my ass out of there. I did NOT wanna be there when the cheerleader's minds explode with glee. Unfortunately, they all seem to have some super mind-explosion powers, because I could hear their thoughts from the other side of the hallway.

_EEEPPP!_

_OH MY GOD HE ASKED HER!_

_Phew, now Stan can get off my back about this._

_God Dammit, why couldn't he have asked ME?_

_I can't WAIT to tell EVERYONE!_

"UGH!" I exclaim out loud, putting my hands over my ears. Like that's gonna do any good, I don't hear them through my ears but through my mind. Why did I have to get the power of mind reading? This royally sucks. Especially since Kenny asked the cheerleader instead of me. Oh well, there's plenty of other guys out there, right? I sigh, still upset though I try and be cheerful.

I finally arrive at my locker and look around to find my friend across the hall.

"Hey, Alyssa." She turns towards me, blue eye facing me first and then her green one. She was a year younger than me, being 16, but she was still a junior. She stares at me and smiles.

"Hi Juliet!" She exclaims loudly, making her way other to my locker. "What's up? You seem kinda down."

"Well, it IS Monday." I respond back, not telling her the full truth. She knows I can read other's minds, but only what their immediately thinking. I also told her that I can make parts of me invisible. Though she doesn't know about the dreams I've been having. Damn, freaky future-telling dreams.

"Hehe, I suppose so. Monday's never really bothered me though. Come on, we gotta get to class." She takes my hand and begins to walk to class. Oh shit! I pull my hand away from hers and she stops walking at the same time. She turns to me and gives me a you're-not-telling-me-everything-and-I-know-it look. I sigh.

"Alright, alright, so now you know." I awkwardly adjust my purple beanie over my clashing orange hair. I totally forgot that she has a power similar to mine, though apparently she needs to touch someone to know their thoughts. I don't know the details since she's not a very open person, but I know the basics.

"Eh, you don't need Kenny; he's just a big perv anyway." She pats the top of my head, messing up the beanie I just fixed. "Come on shortie, lighten up. There are other guys in the school. And a lot of them are better than Kenny." I smile up at her, taking in her black layered hair and blonde highlights. She doesn't smile back with her mouth, but I can see it in her left eye, the blue one. The right one, the green one, is covered by her hair, as usual.

"Yeah, your right." I respond, getting the rest of my things from my locker.

*BRIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Aw crap we're gonna be late. Again." Alyssa walks off to class, taking off her winter jacket to reveal a tight fitting shirt underneath. "You coming?" She asks me, turning her head to look at me but still walking down the hall.

"Yeah yeah, slow down!" I slam my locker shut and hurry to catch up with her. We both stop in front of the photography room.

"How did you manage to convince me to take photography again?" Alyssa asks me in a curious voice.

"Duh," I respond, "Because it's awesome!"

"Riiight." she says, still unconvinced. She pushes open the door. "After you." I walk in, pulling a piece of hair out of the gauge in my ear. Fortunately, the teacher isn't here yet. I turn towards my table and smile when I see Ciel sitting waiting for us. Her super long black hair pulled back into a ponytail while she sketches away in her drawing book. Next to her was a girl that could make even me and Ciel looks tall; Cherry. Though we all call her Minnie (except for Ciel) because she's even shorter than us. She's brushing her dark brown hair back into her light pink hoddie, which matches the highlights in her hair. Her long black lashes cover her eyes as she watches Ciel work. I look at the other side of the table and sigh. Jim used to sit there, but a month ago he just dropped all art classes and never explained why. It's a shame; he was really nice and really interesting to talk to.

"Hey, what are you drawing, Ciel?" I ask as I sit down at the table. Minnie looks up in surprise but Ciel answers without taking her eyes off her drawing.

"Cherry; manga-style." I look over at her drawing. Sure enough, it was Cherry. Clad in her hoddie, baby blue shirt, skinny jeans and flats. Her hair was loose and flowing in the invisible wind. She was holding a cat that Ciel hadn't finished drawing yet. Her expression wasn't drawn yet either, but it was really good so far. She tore her gaze away from her drawing and turned her unique violet eyes towards me.

_I wonder if she likes it. I mean, it's not finished yet…aw shit what if she gets jealous? I've drawn most of my friends already but I haven't drawn her. No, that's not like her. I'll get started on hers soon. _

I smile up at Ciel. I don't mind her thoughts, which is strange because I usually hate everyone's. Ciel is smart though, her thoughts are always positive, though sometimes a bit selfish. But still always positive.

"It looks wonderful." I tell Ciel. She looks satisfied by my answer and lack of jealousy and turns back to her drawing.

"I think I look absolutely adorable!" Cherry exclaims, showing her British accent.

"Eh, not bad, I guess." Alyssa sais as she casually tosses her jacket on the back of her chair and sits down.

"Alyssa!" I exclaim, giving her a glare.

"Just kidding, Shesh. It's pretty good." She smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Better than anything I can do." I respond, twisting my Monroe piercing. I just got it done a month ago, so it hasn't fully held yet.

_What is she talking about? She's awesome at drawing; she just does real life drawings. It's different than Ciel, but still amazing._

I smile towards the wall as I listen to Minnie's thoughts. She's a sweet girl, always nice. Sweet can get annoying sometimes though.

"Okay class, I hope you didn't wait too long for me!" Our teacher sais as she walks in, late as always. Mrs. McDonnell was the mother of one of the other girls in our grade. Dorothy, I think. I don't really know her too well, but her mom is super nice, and a wonderful photographer.

"Okay class," she begins again, "Before we start I have some news to tell you all. Remember when I said we would be receiving a new student? Well, she starts her classes today! I would like you all to meet Allie." She turns towards the door and gestures to the girl standing there. I raze my eyebrows in surprise, when did she walk in? "Allie," Mrs. McDonnell starts, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Um," Allie starts to say, her face blank. "I'm Allie." the room pauses for a second as everyone expects her to say something else. I hear Alyssa giggle by my side and she grabs my hand.

_Well Juliet? What do you think of the new kid?_

We've done this a few times. As long as Alyssa is touching me, we can make a sort of telepathic link between each other through our thoughts.

_She seems kinda anti-social._

_I think she's funny. _

_Whatever. You wanna invite her to sit with us? Now that Jim's not here, we have a free seat at the table._

Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Jim. She's not thinking about it, but I know she liked him. They both originally bonded over their heterochromatic eyes, but they became better friends with the constant conversations they always had about the most interesting things. After Jim left art, Alyssa kept on bothering him because he wouldn't tell her why. It's still a mystery to all of us, but Alyssa still won't let go of it. Alyssa looked at me and I know she knows everything I just thought about him. She puts on a smile and chooses to ignore it.

_Eh, why the hell not. _

"Um, alright. How about you tell us so-"

"Mrs. McDonnell?" I interrupt the teacher and wave my hand in the air.

"Yes Juliet?"

"If Allie doesn't have a place to sit yet, she can sit at our table. We have an empty seat."

Ciel stares at me with a curious expression on her face, but Minnie just smiles at the new girl. As soon as I said it, Allie rushes to our table and sits down, letting her messenger bag fall on the ground next to her chair.

"Well, alright then." The teacher sais, still confused about what just happened but goes along with it. "Now, if I remember correctly yesterday we were learning about filters and contrast levels, correct?" The teacher continues to ramble on about today's lesson. I lean back in my chair and begin to de-tangle my wild hair with my fingers.

"I find a comb works better, here." I turn to find the new girl whispering to me, holding out a comb for me. I take in her wild dark red hair she attempted to tame with a hair tie and smile.

"Thanks, I'm Juliet." I introduce myself, taking the comb.

"Allie." she responds back. "But I'm sure you've gathered that by now."

"I'm Alyssa" Alyssa holds out her hand for Allie to shake. "And that's Ciel and Minnie." Allie pauses for a second, and then quickly shakes Alyssa's hand.

"Cherry, my name is Cherry!" Cherry angrily whispers at Alyssa.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Alyssa smirks back at Cherry, who gives Alyssa a frustrated look.

"Girls, I'm glad you're all getting to know each other, but please pay attention the lesson." Whoops, busted.

"Yes Mrs. McDonnell." Alyssa, Cherry, and I respond back at the same time. Ciel just keeps on drawing. Oh well, whatever, there will be plenty of time for us to get to know the new girl. Just not during class…

**I had WAAAYYY too much fun with Kenny's monologue. I apologize for not taking my ADHD medication when I was writing that. Also, even though it seems redundant, I needed to get that in there just to cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time. I apologize if you wanted more Kenny, you will get him…Eventually.**

**Also, if I get any of the OC's wrong, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix them! **

**Uh, if any of this chapter was confusing, I completely understand. If anyone didn't get something, ask me in a review and I'll clarify whatever in the next chapter in the beginning. **

**(Oops, I, uh, "misplaced" my main reference sheet. whoops. Also, have you ever chocolate with real raspberries? It's just like raspberry chocolate, only better for you!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm going to TRY to write all of this in only 2 POV's. Let's see how that goes! (I'm a little bit anxious. I've written Tweek, Stan, and Kenny all before for fun and mindless free-writing, but never Craig, who will have a POV in this.)**

**(Also, I know its shorter than normal and maybe a bit rough, but I wanted to get this out now because the next week is gonna be a bit crazy and I won't have much time to write.)**

**There's, um, gonna be a few clichés in this, so bare with me here. **

"Did you hear, Kaylen actually asked Christophe to the dance!"

"NO! She can't do that!"

"Yeah! You can't ask a guy to the dance! Oh my god, I can't believe she did that…"

Well, I guess Kaylen finally did it. Thank god, she was actually really annoying for the past week, talking about how to ask him out during football practice.

I pass the cheerleaders on the way to my lunch table. Don't they have anything better to talk about besides the dance? I've had offers, but I've turned them all down. Dance shmance, I have no intention of going with any girl in this school. Actually, I have no intention of going at all. It seems like all anyone can talk about now is the dance, even my friends.

"Aw man Kaylen, come on, you can't get a date before me!" Clyde complained as I sat down next to Robyn and Tweek.

"Well I did, so deal with it." Kaylen replied smugly as she took a bite of her sandwich. Clyde crosses his arms and glares at Kaylen.

"Aren't you a Senior? I thought this dance was for Junior's only." My nasally, dull voice inquires.

"Well, technically it's for both grades, but usually it's just Juniors." Kaylen sais, taking a swing of water to wash down her sandwich.

"Whatever, glad you're going. Congratulations Kaylen!" Token exclaims, lightly slapping Kaylen's back.

"Thanks Token." She sais with a smile. "Who are you taking?"

"Token doesn't have a date" Clyde responds quickly.

"Yes I do." Token sais.

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since I asked Red last Saturday. We went on a date to the movies."

"Ahaha nice Token! Way to show up Clyde." Sandy exclaims while taking a drink of her cranberry juice. Sandy is a year or two younger than us, but sometimes I think she's more cunning and smart than most of us put together. Yeah, I don't cross her.

"I think it's wonderful, congrats!" Robyn sais as she sweeps her black bangs up and pins them with a bobby pin. Robyn, unlike Sandy, I really like. She can be childish sometimes, but we both like everything to stay normal and we both hate when things get weird. This makes me wonder why neither of us has gotten the hell out of here yet, especially since she's hypothermic. What the hell were her parents thinking?

"You know what, whatever man. I can get any girl I want anyway." Clyde leans back in his chair and surveys the girls in the cafeteria.

*pfffft* I snort and take a bite of my sandwich.

"GAH! W-what is it, Craig?" I turn to my right and find two crazy coffee brown eyes staring back at me. He looks so confused and worried, I almost smile; almost.

"I think he's confusing himself with Kenny." I respond in a bored tone of voice, loud enough for the whole table to hear. "He couldn't get a girl if he tried."

"Wanna bet?" Craig gets up and slams the table with his hands in anger and glares at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sandy's eyes light up next to him.

"Sure, why not. There's no way you can win anyway." I get up and grab his hand like I'm shaking it. "I'll pick a girl in the lunchroom that you have to ask. If I win and she says no, you have to announce over the loudspeaker tomorrow morning that you failed to ask a girl to the dance." I could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came."

"Alright, fine. And if I win, you have to go to the dance and stay the whole night." Ugh, I should have seen that coming. Oh well, can't back out now.

"Deal." We shake hands to seal it. I scan the room, looking for the first unsociable-looking girl I can find. "Her." I point to the girl sitting at the table two away from ours. She's surrounded by a bunch of talking girls but she's the only one with her head down. I think she's drawing…

"Ciel?" Craig looks a bit nervous.

"Yup, her. Go for it dude." I take my seat at the table; my work here is done. Clyde rolls his shoulders back and puts on his 'girls can't resist this' face.

"Time to eat your words, Craig." Clyde sais with a twinge of nervousness in his voice and he makes his way over to Ciel.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Nick whispers to Token. Nick is an okay dude, when he's not being all super gay and all. Although, I gotta admit, being one of the only openly gay guys in a school full of rednecks has gotta be hard. Especially since he's about as small as Tweek.

A wave of anger shoots through my body as I involuntarily imagine Tweek getting bullied, which happens mostly when I'm not with him. At least Nick can fight back; Tweek is helpless. I'm pretty sure I might start blushing if I think about myself coming to Tweek's rescue, so let's not think about that overly happy look Tweek gives me when I fight for him and how worried he gets afterword about me if I get hurt…Aw crap.

"Naw, probably not." Token responds as I hide my probably-red face by stuffing it with food.

"I hope she says yes, it would be wonderful if we all got dates." Alice sais to no one in particular, pulling her short black curls out of her eyes and wiping a few crumbs off her 'Rise Against' T-shirt. Alice is a little bit awkward at times, but one of the most happy and selfless people I know. That being said, it makes me wonder why she would go to the dance with one of the Goths. I think it was the one with red hair…Although her brother is a Goth, so maybe she knows some totally not-gothic side of them that we don't.

"Pay up Craig, she said yes." A voice from behind me sais, throwing me out of my thoughts. I turn around to find two very smug hazel eyes smirking down at me. Oh fuck, she didn't.

"Did she really Clyde? You're not just shitting us, are you?" Kaylen replies skeptically.

"Nope, she said yes. Look for yourself." Sure enough, Ciel was twisting a strand of black hair around her finger, blushing as her one friend happily exclaims something towards her.

"And now Craggy here has to go to the dance with us!" Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I turn around and flip him off, not showing my anger and desperation for him to be lying.

"Now we're all going to the dance, right?" Sandy asks us all.

"Yes, I think so." Token responds, "I'm going with Red, Clyde's going with Ciel, Kaylen is going with Christophe, Alice is going with a Goth, and Robyn is going with Tweek."

What? Robyn's going with who? I glance over at Robyn, giving her a confused look with my eyes. Being the only person I actually trust and talk to, she knows how I…feel about Tweek. Not that I would have asked him to the dance or anything, but still.

"We're going as friends; you should come with us Craig!"

"GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE"

"The three of us can go together." Robyn gives me a smile, ignoring Tweek's outburst.

"But that leaves Sandy and Nick without dates." Alice points out quietly.

"It's cool," Nick sais with sad eyes, "The guy I wanted to ask is taken anyway."

"And it would be kinda pointless for me to have a date. I'm going to be at the refreshments table all night, serving people food and making sure nobody does something mean like spike the kool-aid." Sandy tells us with innocent eyes.

Note to self: Don't drink the kool-aid.

"Well then, we're all set." Token sais in a final tone of voice. "I think, since we usually do movie night on a Friday, that we do it Thursday this week instead."

"My parents shouldn't have a problem with that." I respond. Movie night was to be held at my house this week.

"You guys should bring your dates, I want to meet them!" Sandy exclaimed excitedly.

"No." I respond. I don't want any more random people in my house than there has to be. Token gives me an 'I'm in charge here' look and sais;

"Actually, I think it's a great idea, since we'll probably be moving as a group during the dance anyway."

"C-can I bring the new girl?" Tweek asks me nervously.

"Who?" I respond.

"GAH OH GOD NEVER MIND" He throws his coffee thermos in the air, which would have covered everyone in coffee if it has not been emptied into Tweek seconds ago. He cowers and begins to pull at his hair. I sigh and pry his hands off. If he wants to bring some new girl, fine. It's not like I can say no to him anyway…

"Yeah, whatever Tweek, you can bring her."

Then Clyde speaks the unspoken question we're all asking in our heads.

"What new girl? Is she hot?" Okay, maybe we weren't all thinking the last part.

"She c-came into the coffee shop S-Saturday…she seems r-really nice…" Tweek bites down on his already bit-up lips. So different than everyone else's smooth lips. I wonder what they feel like…

"Well, where is she?" Clyde frantically searches the cafeteria for a new face.

"GAH! Over there!" Tweek frantically points towards the same table I pointed to earlier to pick Clyde's date.

"The one in the black hoddie? Her hair looks like Juliet's, only a bit darker." Token states.

"Hmmm, not bad…" Clyde starts his hand under his chin like he's stroking some kind of beard only visible to him. "Her nose is a bit big, and her skin could be clearer, but her eyes are huge…"

"Jezz Clyde, she's not some kind of action figure on display for you to admire." Kaylen punches Clyde in the shoulder.

"Hey! You're lucky I don't punch girls." Clyde snaps back at her.

"Ha! I could take you anytime, anywhere."

"Oh yeah?"

"Fuck yeah!"

My attention turns away from Clyde and Kaylen as they discuss the details of their fight and towards the spastic blonde sitting next to me.

"Well?" I ask him. "Go invite her."

"OH JESUS THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What if she's actually an alien ready to dissect me? I DON'T WANT TO BE DISSECTED!"

"Calm down Tweek." I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him towards me. "You wanted to invite her in the first place, I'm pretty sure she's not an alien."

"Nngg…H-how can you be so sure?"

"Because I am." I give Tweek a small smile I'm sure only he can see. I might have imagined it, but I swear I saw a bit of red dance across his cheeks.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go ask her!" Robyn glares at us. I flip her off and get up, dragging Tweek with me.

"AH!" He exclaims as I suddenly pull him up. Let's just get this over with. I give Tweek another reassuring small smile and begin to walk towards the new girl's table with him.

**OKAY POV CHANGE NAO**

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

…What? Did Clyde just ask ME to the dance? I can feel the pocky I was eating fall out of my mouth as my jaw dropped like an idiot. Get yourself together Ciel! This is NO time to look like an idiot.

"I-I dunno, do I?" I respond with a bit of flirt in my voice, trying to save my cool. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well in that case," Clyde leans on the pole next to my seat, "You should be ready to go Friday at 7."

"Well in that case, I will be." I mimicked Clyde's smug look. He gave me a wink and walked back to his table. I turn around towards my friends and see everyone's awe-struck faces.

"What just happened?" I ask, still a bit shocked from the sudden proposal.

"Your crush just asked you to the dance, that's what happened!" Alyssa sais with a cheer. I look down and smile, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Congratulations." I look over where the voice came from and smile. Allie seems really nice so far; Juliet made the right choice asking her to sit with us.

"I'm so exited for you! Now, if I could just ask Kenny…" I could hear Cherry's scheming voice from my right.

"Too late Minnie, Kenny already asked Bonnie." Juliet responds in a sad voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alyssa put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smile.

"Oh no! Great, NOW who am I going to take?" Cherry exclaimed, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"How about we go together?" Juliet asks Cherry.

"Aaawww, are you asking me to the dance?" Cherry smiles sarcastically.

"Well, unless you wanna go dateless…" Juliet starts.

"Nonono, I'm sure you'll make a fine 'date'" Cherry replies quickly with a smile.

"Hey! What about me? I can go with you guys too, right?" Alyssa asks.

"Of course, but I thought you would be going with Ji-OW!" Cherry shrieks when Juliet kicks her from under the table. Alyssa's blue and green eyes flash with anger and sadness while Allie's grey ones just stare in curiosity. I think it's a bit silly to worry so much about a date and boys. Sure, I like Clyde, but I didn't have any expectations of him asking me, nor did I plan on asking him. It would do me no good in the long run to have a high school relationship. Though, it is nice, and I planned on going to the dance anyway. The committee, (AKA, the cheerleaders and a few volunteers), asked me to sing the slow song with the band. I have a wonderful singing voice that will definitely make me famous someday, but recently things have become…different. People used to get this calm, happy look when I sing, they used to really enjoy the sound of my voice. Now, they look blank. Almost like they're in a trance, and the weirdest part is they seem to respond to my thoughts when there in the trance-like state. It's…almost like they're actually IN a tra-

"…Right Ciel?"

"What? Huh?" I blink my eyes a few times and look at Alyssa, who was trying to get my attention.

"Ugh, you're such a space-head sometimes." She complains. "I was just telling Allie about the dance."

"It's already two months into school, isn't it a bit late for a dance?" Allie asks curiously.

"No. This school is weird." Sais a voice from behind me. I turn around to find two boring dark brown eyes casually staring at Allie. Those two boring eyes belong to an equally boring person; Craig. Behind him, a blonde, spastastic, anything-but-boring Tweek's eyes dart around in fear. "Tweekers here has something to ask the new girl." Craig sais as he pats Tweek on the back.

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST DUDE" Tweek screeches while a shiver runs through his whole body.

"Hey, I remember you. You work at that coffee shop, right?" Allie asks, her face becoming a bit more welcoming than it was before.

"H-how did you remember?" Tweek asks cautiously.

"You're kinda hard to forget." Allie responds, smiling. "Did you want something?"

"OH GOD CRAIG I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE"

"He wants to know if you want to join us on Thursday night. We hang out every week at my house to watch movies and shit. Tweek and some of the guys thought it would good to invite you." Wow, that's probably the most I've heard Craig say in a long time.

"Um, oh, uh, sure." Allie sais quietly, becoming a bit more unemotional until her expression matched Craig's.

"Get my address from someone, be there at 5." He flips us off and walks away.

"JESUS CHRIST DON'T LEAVE ME" Tweek screams as he runs off after Craig.

"Huh, I guess Tweek must like you or something." Juliet sais and takes a sip of her soda. "Usually people don't get invited to that.

"Oh, I forgot." Craig sais as he walks back to our table, alone this time. "Ciel, your invited too." Huh. That's cool, I kinda like Craig; he knows what he's doing.

"Any special reason?" I ask.

"Sandy got this stupid idea to invite everyone's date." Craig replies and simply walks off. Well then.

"…Okay, that was odd. Oh, and that reminds me." Alyssa sais as she turns towards Allie. "Anyone YOU wanna ask to the dance?"

"I don't really know much about it…" Allie responds, playing with a string on her hoodie.

"That's cool. If you don't find a date, you can come with us!" Cherry exclaims happily.

"Yeah, I'll let you guys know" Allie sais with a smile.

"Okay, so I heard from Wendy that Bebe is actually going with Butters."Cherry tells the table excitedly.

"Really? No way!"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, I guess."

I let the rest of the girls at the table gossip about dates as I turned back to my sketch of Cherry, pulling out a new stick of pocky to nom on while take a moment of serenity and draw. I'm gonna need some calm, things are gonna get hectic, I can just tell. And since its South Park, whatever is gonna happen will probably re-define the word 'hectic'.

I'm gonna need some more Pocky.

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR DOING THAT WHOLE BET THING TO CIEL but don't worry; it will all work out eventually. Remember what I said about clichés at the beginning.**

**I fucking love writing Tweek. Like, LOVE. It's just so much fun! Hm, I meant to get Craig's power in there during his POV, but the dialog just didn't go that way. Oh well, you'll have to wait till Thursday to find out :3 (AKA probably next chapter.)**

**OKAY SO THAT'S EVERY OC EXCEPT 3. (Bain, Jennifer, and Finlay; who will all show up soon.) ALL YOU'RE OCS ARE FABULOUS!**

**(Also, major points to the fellow history nerd out there that got the kool-aid joke!)**

**(Also, your reviews make me super happy, and super happy writers write more!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEING 17 SUCKS SO MUCH! (Just saying.) I am sososososososo sorry this wasn't up quicker. I'm taking a college art course at night, and during the day I'm researching colleges so mom won't chop my head off. Um, the next chapter will be the dance, I promise. And it should be up…within a month? Again, I apologize for the long waits :( Though I hope the length will make up for some of it!**

**By the way, IM DOING A 100 THEMES CHALANGE WITH OCS YOU SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT! (It will probably be updated quicker than this since there one-shots.)**

**(Because it was requested, I'm going to start telling you the POV's again. This is Dan's. Also this takes place on Thursday after school.)**

**By the way, anyone remember that dream Dan had in the first chapter? You should go back and look at that again. Just saying.**

I face the black-haired boy across from me; a black blindfold blocks his eyes from seeing anything I do. Yet when I raze my left arm, he raises his right. When I take a step back, he takes one back too. When I silently stick my tongue out at him, he sticks his tongue out at me too. I make a face, he makes a face. I wave, he waves. I twitch, he twitches. Just like a mirror, he copies every move that I make the same time that I make it.

"Wow, that's so…interesting." I say to him as he takes off the blindfold.

"Echokenisis, I looked it up. The vibrations around you tell me what you're doing, so I just do it back." Ike replies.

"So, if I crashed two cymbals together next you…"

"Then I would be totally thrown off. And that would hurt like crazy!"

"Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you." I smile at my new friend and he smiles back. We're upstairs in the attic of my new house, testing out his 'Echokenisis' powers and deciphering my dreams. I knew he was the black-haired boy from my dreams the moment I saw him, and I knew I needed to talk with him. The moment I did, we became friends. So here we are, up in my attic discussing the weird shit that's been happening all around America.

"Do you know anybody else that can do something like that?" I ask Ike, sitting down on a cardboard box.

"Not really. I don't think Kyle can do anything. I mean, I haven't seen him do anything out of the ordinary. He's been getting his way a lot, but that's about it. Um, I haven't seen Stan do anything either. Although, the girl that likes Kyle let out some pretty strong vibrations when she got angry once. The snow around her feet was totally melted and blown back.

"Hm, you mean like a burst of energy?" I inquire.

"I guess." Ike replied. "How about you?"

"Well, I don't know about anyone here, but my sister can move things with her mind. I saw her try to bring the remote to her once when she was too lazy to get up and get it. She looked like she was using the Force. It was kinda funny; it hit her in the head." I giggle when I think about that memory. Allie is downstairs right now working on some project with her friends. I don't know if it is right for me to be invading her privacy like this, but I feel like I can trust Ike.

"You mean like telepathy?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it than just that. She has this feeling sometimes before something bad happens; it actually saved my life two weeks ago."

"Huh, so she's got like this whole ESP/6th sense thing going on?"

"I guess you can put it that way. Hey, can we try the blindfold thing again? I want to try something."

"Uh, sure." Ike obliges and puts the blindfold back on. I step back so I'm a good meter away from him.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup." he responds. I do some basic arm motions and leg motions that he copies perfectly. Suddenly, I back up a few feet rather quickly. As I expected, he backs up quickly as well. What he doesn't notice is that there are stacks of boxes behind him. As soon as he moves back, he hits the stack, causing everything to fall over. On the bright side, I managed to prove my theory; Ike can only focus on one set of vibrations at a time. On the other hand, I'm in really deep trouble. Maybe I should have thought this through…

*CCRRAASSHH*

Ike takes off his blindfold in shock, quickly getting himself out of the disaster zone. We both stare at each other in fear and take a deep breath together:

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

**Allie's POV now!**

I know why I'm in honors Physics. Back in Florida, I took regular Physics and aced it, so my mom decided that I would like honors physics just as much. Science generally isn't my strongest subject but whatever; it's an honors course I actually enjoy. Anyway, because of honors Physics, Wendy, Finlay, Nick, Bebe, and Jim are all lounging around in my room eating ramen out of tuba wear (since we still haven't finished unpacking.) Katrina was supposed to be here as well, but she had to stay after school for extra math help. And Bebe's only here because she wanted going to hang with Wendy and I said it was okay if she came.

"Okay. So Finlay and I will research more information about Work and how to properly create an energy bar chart. Jim, Nick and Allie can start designing the poster board and lay out where everything should go. Sound good?" Wendy asks us, gently twirling some noodles around her fork.

"Whatever you say Wendy." Jim responds, casually sliding off my bed, brushing his shaggy auburn hair out of his eyes. He sits down next to the poster but doesn't pick up a pencil like me and Nick do.

"Are you gonna help us?" Nick asks him curiously.

"Yeah, I'll just tell you where to put stuff; I don't feel like drawing right now." Jim says with a twinge of sadness in his voice, letting his heterochromatic green and amber eyes glance downward. He pulls out a piece of Spearmint gum to chew. "Anybody want some?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I'd love some!"

I glance over at Jim while he gives some gum to Wendy and Bebe. I asked Juliet about him earlier. Apparently, he dropped out of art a month ago and stopped sitting or talking with Juliet, Cherry, Alyssa Ciel, and everyone else that was in an art class with him. Although she tries to hide it, Alyssa definitely feels something for Jim. I wonder if there was something going on between them…

"Wendyyyy, let me hook you up with a date!" Bebe whines to Wendy. Nick looks up from our rough sketch.

"You don't have a date?" He inquires.

"No she doesn't! Lame-o." Bebe complains. "Hey, you wanna go with her Nick?" Nick looks at her like she just sprouted a second head.

"Bebe, I-I'm gay. Remember?" He says with a twinge of proudness in his voice.

"Oh yeah, whoops." Bebe laughs.

"But you really don't have a date?" Finlay jumps in, practically falling off the bed in curiosity.

"No, and I DON'T want you to hook me up Bebe!" Wendy sais as she glares at Bebe.

"But, you're so popular! I would think everyone would have already asked you." Finlay sais shyly.

"Apparently that's what everyone else thought as well because I got no offers." Wendy tries to say like it's no big deal, but her shoulders visibly hunched over in sadness.

"Well, um…you could maybe, go with me? I mean, I don't have a date either, so logically it would make sense for us to go together, if you want…" Finlay trails off, a slight blush appearing on his face that stood out against his black curly hair. Wendy looks up and smiles at Finlay.

"That does make sense. Okay, I accept." She replies with a smile. "You can pick me up at 7 tomorrow night." Finlay nods and turns back to his laptop, trying to hide the dimpled smile on his face.

"YES!" Bebe shouts and throws her hands up in the air. "Wendy has a daaaate~, Wendy has a daaaate~" She begins to sing.

"Shut up Bebe, I'm trying to work." Wendy nudges her side to stop her from singing.

"Aw, you're no fun." Bebe pouts.

"I, I don't even know if I wanna go to the dance anymore." Nick sais cautiously.

"Why not?" I ask. Honestly, I don't really want to go either, but that's mainly because I don't really know anybody super well besides Jamie yet. But Nick has been here probably his whole life. Is it because he doesn't have a date? No, he told me today in science that he was going with Gary…

"Well, I found out last night that my s-sister is going…"

"Ew, that Jennifer girl? She's so…Emo. And rude. I don't like her, no offence Nick." Bebe explains.

"None taken Bebe, I don't like her much either…" Nick sighs. "She told me that she was going with Bain."

"Wait, the senior Bain?" Jim asks, his southern accent coming through. "That dude scares the shit outta me. What the hell is he doin goin to some dance?"

"Dunno, Jennifer said that they had a surprise planned, but wouldn't tell me anything else."

"God that's creepy." Bebe shutters. "But whatever, it's not like they can actually do any real harm to us anyway." She turns back to Wendy and whispers something in her ear. Wendy giggles and whispers back. I look over at Nick and see that he looks really worried.

"Whatever, I'm going anyway." Jim says as he pulls out another piece of gum.

"Um, guys, we kinda have a project to do." I remind everyone.

"Whoops, sorry!"

"On it."

"Right, so this should go…"

We worked in relative silence for the next hour, but things began to fall apart after that. Understandable, I mean, there's only so long a group of teenagers can work for. Besides, the project isn't due till two weeks from now, that plenty of time to work on it.

"Hey, that clock hasn't moved for an hour now." Jim points out to me, looking at the clock on my beside table.

"I know. Something must have happened to it during the move…" I respond. It was a shame, I liked that clock. I could program it to wake me up with the Nyan Cat song if I wanted.

"Oh! Wendy can fix it, right Wendy?" Bebe says to me.

"I could give it a try…" Wendy replies nervously.

"Don't be modest Wendy. Lately she's been able to fix anything. Last Saturday when I dropped my phone off the school roof, she was able to put it all back together and make it work again in the blink of an eye!" Bebe pulls out her pink, sparkly phone and proudly shows us. Sure enough, although the screen looks a bit cracked, the phone looks in perfect working order. "It's gotta be all that studying she does, right Wendy? She is one of the top students in our grade, after all. She's up there with Kyle and you, Finlay." Bebe says, pointing at Finlay.

"Bebe, stop it…" Wendy pleads. Bebe giggles and throws an arm over Wendy's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say!" Bebe giggles again at the rhyme.

"So, got any candy?" Nick asks me.

"Sure, let me ch-"

*CCRRAASSHH*

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Scream two voices from upstairs at the same time.

"EP!" Bebe screams, startled by the noise."

"What in the world was that?" Jim asks, picking his head up from my bed that he was leaning it on and looking up.

"Oh fuck." I say, realizing just what that was. "My brother and his friend were playing up in the attic. I swear to god if he broke anything…" I let myself trail off in my head. I don't like to show other people my emotions if I can help it. I turn and face everyone. "Keep working or something, I'll be back soon." I quickly leave the room before anyone can say anything and run upstairs.

"DANIEL AARON OZILAND," I yell as I take the stairs two at a time. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN ANYTHING!" Oh god mom's gonna shoot us both if he did. I reach the door and open it to find two very nervous looking boys standing in front of me. Behind them, what used to be a mountain of boxes was now a giant mess on the floor. I walk over to inspect the damage and find myself relieved that the boxes they knocked down contained, not anything breakable, but all of our summer clothing from back home. I sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Allie; I didn't mean to break anything! Please don't tell my mom…" the black haired boy pleaded.

"Don't worry, you two didn't break anything. This will be our little secret if you two help me put all these boxes back on top of each other, okay? And it's just Allie, please."

"Thanks Allie!" Dan says happily, picking up a box and placing it on another. In about two minutes, all the boxes are back where they were.

"Now, you two are going to play downstairs from now on, got it?" I tell the two boys.

"Yes Ms. Allie, I mean, Allie." The black haired boy says.

"Yeahyeah, whatever you say sis. Come on Ike!" Danny rushes past me, followed by Ike. I sigh and head back downstairs, only to find myself wandering into the kitchen. Why am I here again? Oh, right, candy for Nick. I open the cabinet and rip open the bag of candy inside. I pull out a bowl and just dump the candy in.

*Ding Dong!*

Ugh, what now? "I'll get it!" I shout and walk to the door, still with a bowl of candy in my hands. As I reach for the door, everything about me becomes wrong. My stomach twists up in knots, my head begins to scream 'Don't open the door!', and my feet start automatically backing away. Every nerve in my body tells me to walk away and never open the door to whoever's behind it.

But my curiosity is telling me to open the door right now.

Guess which one wins?

I reach for the door again, balance the candy on my hip and pull it open. I'm met a boy around my age with bright green eyes that match the hat on his head. His face was pale, with a soft nose and a soft smirk upon it. He wore an orange jacket to keep himself warm. God I wish I had my camera; those eyes are something to remember…

"Hey." I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the words that came out of his mouth. Hm, he doesn't look bad stupid wrong sixth sence.

"Oh, uh, hi." I respond. He looks familiar… "Have we met?"

"Yeah, at the school bus stop. I'm Kyle, remember?" His smirk is now a full blown smile.

"Right, I remember now, I'm Allie." I respond, I'm so stupid sometimes. "Uh, want some candy?" I thrust the candy bowl in his face, for a lack of things to say.

"No thanks, I have to watch my diabetes." He says, still smiling a little bit goofy.

"Oh, that sucks…" Oh my god Allie shut up.

"…"

"…"

"Is Ike here?" He asks a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh! Right, you must me his brother! Uh, one second." I run back down the hallway and stop at my room.

"Hey Nick here's your candy." I hand him the bowl of candy.

"Sweet thanks!" He responds before practically shoving his face in it.

"Who's at the door?" Bebe asks me.

"Oh, um, Kyle, he's picking up his brother."

"Oh really? I should go say hi." Finlay says as he gets up.

"Of course! You could have asked Kyle to the dance Wendy!" Bebe face palms herself for not thinking of that before.

"No she couldn't have, it's against the bro code." Jim responds, pulling a lollypop out of the candy bowl.

"Oh, fuck the bro code, that boy has a sweet ass!" Aaaaaand that's my cue to get out of here. I run back down the hallway till I reach my brothers room. I open the door to find them playing spaceman.

"Ike, your brothers here to get you." I tell him.

"Aw man!" Dan exclaims.

"Come meet my brother!" Ike says to Dan, pulling him past me and to the front door. I follow them at a slower pace. When I reach the door I see Kyle and Finlay just finishing a conversation and Ike asking Kyle something.

"…Only if it's okay with Allie." I hear Kyle finish.

"Only if what's okay wi-"

"Allie Allie can I got play at Ike's house?" Dan asks me before I can finish my sentence.

"Hm, actually, that would be perfect." I respond. "Mom won't be home till late and I'm going to Craig's.

"YES!" Ike and Dan do a happy dance before running past Kyle towards the car. I smile at the exuberant attitude my brother is in.

"Hey Allie, w-we should have been at Craig's 10 minutes ago." I turn around to see Nick looking at his watch. I glance down at mine, shit, its 5:11.

"That's cool; Bebe and I have to go anyway." Wendy says as she passes by with Bebe. "Bye Allie, Nick, Kyle."

"Bye-bye cuties!" Bebe exclaims and gives us each a wink before leaving.

"I'm heading out too, only so much Physics I can take before my brain begins to melt." Jim says as he walks up to me. "Maybe we can all hang and 'work' together this weekend or something."

"Hey Jim." Kyle says to him, giving him a nod.

"Hey Kyle." He replies, nodding back. He turns to me and Nick. "See you two." He turns and walks out the door.

"We'd better get going Allie." Nick tells me.

"Okay, um, just wait for a second, both of you, I'll be right back." I turn and quickly walk back down the hallway. When I get to my room I throw on my hoddie and grab my camera. When I walk back to the front door, Kyle and Nick are talking. I get my camera in perfect position without alerting them.

"Smile!" I yell, and take the picture right as they turn towards me.

"Hey!" Nick exclaims. Kyle just laughs. I can't help but smile at both of them, they're just funny!

"Ready to go." I say and sling the camera strap over my shoulder.

*Honk Honk!*

"Kyle honey, hurry up!" I hear an incredibly Jewish/Jersey accent coming from the car outside.

"Gotta go, see you guys around!" Kyle looks at both of us and smiles before turning and running towards the car. "Coming mom!"

I flip off the lights in the house and walk out; Nick follows and closes the door behind me.

"So, uh, which way to Craig's?" I ask, looking down the hill my house is on.

"That way." Nick says, pointing in some vague direction. I look at him and raze my eyebrows. "I'll show you." He starts trudging through the snow and down the hill. I get my camera and take a picture of him walking before I run up to him. We walk in silence for a while until we hit the main town.

"So, how do you like South Park so far?" Nick asks me, his eyes still on the road ahead.

"Uh, it's not bad. Better than Florida, I have friends here." I reply, looking down at my feet.

"You didn't have friends in Florida?" Nick asks me, looking at me with concern.

"Not really, it was a big school and everyone had their own cliques and stuff. I mean, I knew Jamie Freshman year, but he moved after that so I was pretty much alone Sophomore year." Wow, it's really easy to open up to this guy.

"You have friends now though!" He gives me a huge smile and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

We walk in silence for a few more blocks until I begin a conversation.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so scared of your sister?"

I look over at Nick who's become visibly tense. "M-my sister is, well, she's terrible. She's homophobic, so she hates my guts; she hates the world and everyone in it. Except maybe the Goth kids and Bain, who doesn't even like her. Actually, the o-only thing she does like is plants…"

"That's, um, really gotta suck." What do I say to that? "How old is she?"

"17 like us. S-she's my twin."

"Wow. That really does suck. But uh, what can she do at the dance that makes you not want to go? She can't actually be able to do anything THAT bad."

"Well, uh…" Nick looks around anxiously, opens his mouth to tell me something, and then closes it again and shakes his head. "No, y-you're right, I've got n-nothing to worry about…" He looks down at his feet and shuffles them a bit. "I-I guess I just wish she could be happier, ya know?" he says, still looking down. Hm, he obviously knows something he doesn't want to tell me. Well, I barley know the kid, it's not my place to ask, right? Although…

As soon as I open my mouth, He turns back to me and says "Hey, have you met Kyle before tonight?"

Kyle? "Uh, yeah. I met him at the school bus stop, why?"

"Ah, then you met Katrina. Listen, there are a few things you should know about South Park. I mean, I-I don't want you not knowing and then getting into trouble." Nick turns to me and smiles. I give him a half grin back. He's a sweet guy, though those muscles on his arm say otherwise, his personality is very caring.

"Shoot." I respond, giving him my full attention.

"Well, first off, try to stay away from Kyle."

"Huh? Why?" He seemed really nice…

"Katrina. S-she has the biggest crush on him since they were kids, and it's completely obvious to everyone but Kyle."

"So, if I go near Kyle she'll, um, be angry?"

"Don't underestimate Katrina angry. That hurricane wasn't names Katrina for nothing, it w-was named after her."

"Um, sounds rather, unpleasant…"

"Yeah, it is…" Nick looks up towards the sky in sadness. It's beginning to snow…

"Did you get on her bad side?" I ask, curious for an answer to his sad expression.

"Oh, no, I mean, not really, well, I mean…" He responds, struggling for the right words. "You see, she's not homophobic, not at all, it's just, uncomfortable for her, you know? So, she tends to avoid me…"

"Sounds like a mean girl."

"No! Not at all! She's just innocent, that's it. She's actually really shy and sweet and romantic. We used to be kinda friends before I came out. Well, I never really came out but you know what I mean, I think…" He rambles off under his breath.

"Um, I'll take your word on that." I say, getting back on the main subject. "What's the second thing I have to know?"

"Huh? Oh, right! The second thing…well, this one's easy." Nick turns to me grinning. "Don't mess with Kaylen, unless you want to end up in the hospital with your spleen outside your body."

"Um, Ouch?" I wince at the mental image. Well, I defiantly want my body intact so…

"But that's only is you piss her off. J-just don't mess with Christophe or her friends and you'll be fine."

"I'll keep that in mind. Next?"

"Right, stay away from Cartman and don't listen to him." Nick tells me with a serious look on his face.

"Cartman? Oh, the guy who called Kyle a Jew at the bus stop, yeah I remember him. I kinda ran into him by accident…" That was embarrassing.

"Yeah, that sounds like Cartman." Nick says with a smile, and then his face turns more serious. "Look, he a racist, homophobic, sexist pig who is intolerant of everybody but himself, and Nazi Germany."

"Uh, sounds like an asshole." I reply. People like that actually exist in the world?

"Yeah. I a-almost beat him up once, but his girlfriend stopped me."

"That has a girlfriend?" I say in surprise. Well, everyone DOES have a good side to them.

"Dorothy. I have no idea what she sees in him, but she obviously sees something…" Nick turns to me and laughs, spasing a bit towards the end. I chuckle a bit and look up at the gently falling snow.

"So, you hate Cartman?" I ask, sticking out my tongue to catch a few flakes. I haven't seen snow in years since we didn't get snow in Florida.

"Oh g-god no, I don't hate anybody." Nick exclaims. "I dislike him, but not hate. Hate is a strong word." He says to me seriously. I can't help but break out into laughter. 'Hate is a strong word?' I haven't heard that from anyone other than my mom and those crazy hippies at that concert I went to once. He smiles nervously back at me, probably trying to figure out if I'm laughing in a good way, or a bad way.

"Oh, Allie, we're here." He says, turning towards a house on our left.

"Good, it's starting to snow harder." I pass him and walk up to the door.

"Wait." Nick says, grabbing my arm and pulling me to face him. "I almost forgot to tell you. Don't mess with Tweek."

"Huh? Uh, okay, why not?" I ask. I wasn't planning on messing with him, but it's good to know why I shouldn't be anyway.

"Lately, Craig has become that boy's Mother, Father, older Brother, and Lover all in one. It's actually becoming a little bit creepy…" Nick trails off, looking around absentmindedly.

"Thanks Nick." I say, turning his eyes back to me.

"No pro-"

"SHIT BALLS COCK!"

"Huh?" I exclaim, turning to face the door where the voice came from. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nick twitch in surprise at the noise.

"That's Thomas, you'll get used to it. He has turrets, he can't control what he says, but Craig likes him. I do too; h-he's a nice guy." Nick explains, pulling out his watch. "Well, we're 30 minutes late; we should probably go in now…" He gestures to the front door.

"Oh, um, right…" I answer softly, turning to knock on the door.

"GAH!"

"Is the pizza here?"

"I'll get it!"

"No asshole, my house, I get the door."

"Oh god Craig, WHAT IF ITS ALEINS?"

I hear Nick chuckle at my side as the door opens. I'm faced with an emotionless, extremely bored expression. Oh, right, that's Craig.

"Um, hi…" Uh, sorry we're 30 minutes late?

"You're late." Craig says, flipping me and Nick off and opening the door for us to come in.

"Is the pizza he-Aw, it's just Nick." A brown haired boy says, slumping his shoulders and sitting back down on the couch. To his left is a dark skinned boy looking at Nick and me with a smile. To the other boy's right is Ciel, who just noticed us.

"Hi Allie!" Ciel says quietly. "Hey Nick."

"Hi." I respond, taking my jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. I pull my camera out of my bag and turn it on.

"That's a Canon SX20 IS, right?" the dark skinned boy with dreadlocks says, getting up and coming over to look at my camera.

"Um, yeah, how did you know?" I ask.

"Because Token is a rich basterd and probably owns every camera ever made." A really tall, athletic, tan girl says from the kitchen. She comes out with a glass of Pepsi in her hand. "Hi, I'm Kaylen." She holds out her hand for me. What is it with these people and shaking hands? I shake her hand back to be polite. "And that's Token." Kaylen says, pointing towards the boy looking at my camera. "Hi." He replies, before going back to my camera. "I'm Allie." I say to Kaylen, for lack of anything else to say. "I know." she replies, chuckling. She points to the brown haired boy next to Ciel. "The chubby kid with the taco is Clyde,"

"I'm not chubby!" He complains.

"The girl that was sitting underneath Token is Red,"

"Hi!" Red exclaims.

"The girl next to her is Robyn."

"Hello." Robyn says with a smile.

"Next to her is Sandy."

"Heya." She smirks.

"Over in the corner are Alice and her Goth."

"Hi…" Alice says shyly. The Goth says nothing.

"Tweek and Thomas are in the kitchen, Craig was the one who opened the door, and Christophe is outside. He's the Frenchie." Kaylen finished with a smirk.

Nick walks over to Craig. "Gregory couldn't come." He says sadly. "He had some family things to do."

"Good, less people in my house." Craig answers.

"We already picked the movie and ordered Pizza." Clyde says from the couch.

"Speaking of which, we can start the movie now." Robyn says, taking the DVD out if it's case and inserting it into the DVD player.

"What movie?" Nick asks. But before he can get an answer, Token breaks out into laughter.

"Ahaha, nice picture of you Nick!" he exclaims, laughing at the picture I took of Nick and Kyle earlier.

"What? Let me see that!" Nick says, turning the camera towards him. He begins to laugh too.

"Oh, I wanna see!"

"Let me see!"

Soon almost everyone is laughing at the picture. It is pretty funny; Kyle's got this confused look on his face while Nick has half a lollypop sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh god what's going on, DID THE ALEIN'S COME?" Tweeks shouts, running out of the kitchen.

"ASSLICKER! I don't think so Tweek…" Thomas says from behind him with four bags of popcorn in his hands.

"They're just looking at some picture."Craig says, putting his arm around Tweek. "Come on," he motions towards the couch, "We can sit there now." He pulls Thomas and Tweek towards the couch and sits down.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Clyde pouts.

"Sucks." Craig responds, flipping Clyde off. Someone is finger happy.

"You take some nice pictures." Token says to me, handing me back the camera while everyone else is scrambling for popcorn and a spot to sit.

"Thanks." I respond. I face my camera towards the chaos next to me and take a picture. I put my camera with my jacket and get a chair in the kitchen. I pull it over to the couch next to Tweek and watch the movie.

Five minutes into the movie the pizza guy comes. After the 15 minutes it takes for everyone to get a slice, we have to rewind the movie because we missed 15 minutes of it.

About 30 minutes into the movie, my phone rings.

*Dododo, Dododo, Do, Dodododododo…*

"Take it outside." Craig instructs me, pointing towards the back door.

"Is that from Zelda?" Clyde asks.

"Um, yeah." I answer, Getting up and walking to the back door.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey Allie!" Jamie's voice comes from the phone.

"Oh, hi Jamie! What's up?" I ask, exited to hear Jamie. I don't really know anyone inside well, it's a bit awkward…

"Got a date to the dance yet?"

"Um, no, I don't. Do you?"

"Well, I will if you go with me."

"Didn't you want to ask someone else?" I could have sworn he liked that blonde boy…

"Yeah, he's already taken…" Oh yeah, Juliet said something about that at lunch.

"So, you want me to go with you?"

"As friends, just so neither of us shows up dateless." I could hear his smile through the phone, so I smile too.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I respond.

"Great! Do you have a dress yet? I gotta match my tie…"

"Wait, dress, tie?" Oh shit. This dance isn't formal, is it?

"Nobody told you the dance was formal, did they?" Jamie chuckles.

"No! Oh god, I haven't worn a dress in years…"

"The shopping center is by Stark's pond. Ask a chick to take you."

"I guess so…thanks Jamie. I gotta go, I'm missing a movie.

"No problem. I'll pick you up at your house at 7. Bye!" He hangs up. I face palm myself for being an idiot. Crap, I gotta put together a whole outfit in a few hours…

"Hello, I don't believe ve 'ave met."

"AH!" Holy crap! I turn around and see a French boy around my height smoking a cigarette. "You, um, scared me."

"I can see zat. I am Christophe. You are…?" He says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um, Allie." at least he doesn't want to shake my hand. "What are you doing outside? It's been snowing for a while now."

"I like zee snow, et reminds me of France. Bezides, Craig won't let me smoke en the 'ouse." He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows out.

"Um, okay, the movie is on, if you want to come inside or something."

"Maybe later."

"Okay. Uh, Bye…" I walk away and go back in the house. I don't know about him, but being outside without a jacket is COLD. I sit back down in my seat to watch the movie, but my mind isn't on the movie. I lie back and close my eyes. Today was a long day, No one will notice if I just sleep for the next hour and a half. Besides, I've already seen this movie… I can hear faint laughter and taking as I drift away onto sleepy time land.

**Cookies and cake for whoever can guess Allie's ringtone :3**

**Okay. If any of you want to specify your character's outfits for the dance, now's the time. Do me a favor and PM them to me please. That way if you mess up you can just spam me as many times as you want. XMistressChaosX, if you want Jamie's tie a certain color just tell me and I'll make Allie's dress that color. **

**Reviewing makes me happy! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY WIFI BROKE I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS SUSPOSTA BE UP LIKE A WEEK AGO OH MY GOD I FEEL SO BAD :'(((((((((**

**Sorry guys :( but I think this chapter's gonna be so worth it!**

**Also, it was SO long when I wrote it, I had to split it up, and so you get two chapters for the price of one! Yay! The second chapter will be posted in a few days, to let tension sink in. And now for what the chapter originally said:**

**Why hello there! Long time no see. Well, these updates are gonna take longer and longer to get updated because A, the story is getting longer with each chapter I write and B, my art teacher thinks it's a fabulous idea to assign twice the amount of homework the second half of class. **

**Crazy art teacher. **

**You can also blame the Heartless Bastards and Radiohead for the lateness of this particular chapter.**

**WELL this chapter is going to be a very busy chapter; a lot of things are going to happen, so hold on and bear with me!**

**Also, I got back on DA recently and drew this: **http:/ oppet2. deviantart. com/ gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d42atb9 **(Just take out the spaces.) And this:** http:/ oppet2. deviantart. com/ gallery/?catpath=scraps#/d42ewup **(Make sure you take out the spaces!) It's been a while since I drew that style. I'll probably end up drawing that picture Ciel was making of Cherry eventually :)**

**If you guys didn't tell me what your outfit is, I'm improvising. Sorry!**

**(Also, DJ Wobwob is my friend's DJ name. He makes filthy, filthy dubstep :3)**

**So with that, it's time for the 'It happens at a dance' cliché, so let's begin!**

**Allie's POV!**

"Eh, good enough." I say, looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black halter dress with a white sash and a bow off to the side. The bottom of the dress is a very light grey that slowly becomes black by the sash at my waist. The dress only goes down to my knees, so it shows off my black slightly heeled boots. I don't own any other heals.

I reach over to pick up the mascara off the counter and slowly apply it. I'm sure mom won't mind me borrowing her make-up.

"Allie!"

"Arg!" I yell, dropping the mascara and clutching my eye. "God dammit Dan, don't startle me like that! Now I have mascara in my eye…"

"Oops, are you okay?" Dan comes over to me with a sorry look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I respond, attempting to open my eye without it tearing up.

"Your make-up is off…"

"Gee, really? I would have never guessed."

"I can help you fix it!" Dan says picking up the mascara and pulling off the top.

"Dan, do you even know how to use that?" Ah, there we go, eye open.

"I've seen mom use it more times than you have. I could probably do a better job than you, ya know." He responds, waving the mascara stick like it's a magic wand.

"I guess so, but if I look like a clown I'll kill you."

"Deal."

See, this is what I like about my brother; he always offers to help, no matter what it is, and actually, he's not bad at make-up.

"Done!" Dan yells, shoving a mirror in my face proudly. Hm, I don't look too bad. Grey eyeliner, black mascara, slight blush, and neutral lip stick. Enough to see that I'm wearing make-up, but not enough to make me look like a whore.

"Thanks Dan, I actually don't look that bad…"

"Well duh!"

*Honk!* I glanced up at the clock; 6:50. Huh, Jamie is early.

"Well, time to go." I tell Dan, getting up and grabbing my bag. "I'll be back at midnight, if mom's not home yet."

"Wait, Allie…" Dan grabs my dress and pulls me back. He looks at me and bites his lower lip.

"Yeah Dan?"

"Um, I know your probably gonna go, but…don't go to the dance tonight." I look down at Dan with a confused expression. He looks back pleadingly.

"Please Allie?"

*Honk!*

"Uh…" I glance at Dan, and then the door, and then back at Dan. I sigh; I know I should listen to Dan, but I have my own reasons for needing to go to the dance tonight. "Dan, Jamie is waiting for me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I lean down and ruffle his hair, then turn and open the door.

"But Allie! The fire!" Dan protests, but I'm already outside, walking to Jamie's car.

"Don't worry so much!" I call back. I reach Jamie's sleek black car and open the passenger side door. I climb in and throw my bag by my feet. I take a look at Jamie. He's wearing a black button down, black pants, and a white tie that's half undone. Nice.

"Nice car." I say, putting my seatbelt on.

"Thanks, it was a gift from the triplets." He replies, backing out of my driveway.

"Oh, right! Arabella, Hadrain, and…um…" Crap.

"Damien, remember?" James says with a smirk.

"Oh shush." I reply. "How are they all doing?"

"Dunno, they're all in college right now."

"Ah, right, forgot about that."

We ride in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. That's what I like about Jamie, we both enjoy comfortable silences.

"So, anyone you wanna dance with tonight?" He asks me after a while, eyes on the road but a smile on his face.

"Not in particular. I wouldn't mind dancing with a few people though. How about you?" I ask quickly, before Jamie can ask who I wouldn't mind dancing with.

"I've got my eyes set on one guy, and tonight, he's gonna be mine." I could practically see the confidence dripping off of that sentence. I feel bad for the guy's date.

"Jamie, I think the guy you're talking about has a date…"

"So?"

"…Uh, so, he has a date."

"…So?"

"Jamie!" I yell at him, frustrated and angry that he doesn't understand my point.

"Aw fuck her, she doesn't matter." He replies, turning onto the road where the school is.

I puff out my cheeks, but I don't say anything. Jamie cares about his friends, and nobody else. I guess this chick isn't his friend.

"So, who's going to the dance anyway?" I ask Jamie. I know Ciel's group and Craig's group, but that's about it.

"Well, Stan is going with Scarlett-"

"Scarlett?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, the chick from Tweek's coffee shop."

"I remember her!" I say. Jamie looks at me with an impatient look on his face. "Oh, sorry, continue." I sink back into my chair.

"Butters is going with some stupid cheerleader named Bebe."

"Bebe? She came over with Wendy the other day, she seemed nice..."

"And stupid."

"She was a bit ditzy…"

"Whatever. Damien is coming." Jamie smiles when he says this.

"Damien? Your brother?" I thought he was in college…?

"No, there's a Damien at our school. He's the son of Satan."

I laugh. "Jamie, that's not nice to say!"

"I'm serious though, he's actually the son of Satan, and he's pretty awesome too."

"…What?" Wait a second; I'm so confused right now…This kid can't actually be the son of the devil. Jamie pulls into the school parking lot and looks at me with a serious expression on his face.

"This town is really weird, you'll get used to it." He gives me a smile and steps out of the car. I'm still in shock when he comes around the car and opens the door for me. I shake my head, grab my bag and step out of the car. Looking around, I see girls everywhere wearing all different colors and styles. The guys were all mostly wearing black pants and different button downs, but I saw the occasional jacket.

"There they are!" Jamie exclaims, pointing towards two boys. One of the boys was dressed in all black. His hair was longer, dark brown, and tied back in a ponytail. His eyes glanced over at Jamie and gave him a short smile. They were red. I'm going to guess that he's the Antichrist.

The other boy looked like he was the total opposite from the Devil child. His hair was blonde and chin length, a bit messy. He had all white on, including a white flat cap and a tailcoat. He looked kind of nervous standing next to the other boy, I can imagine why.

We walk up to them. Damien gives Jamie a nod of greeting and lights up a cigarette he got from his pocket with his finger. Uh, I guess Jamie wasn't joking…Jamie looks at Damien and nods back.

"Hello there James!" The other boy exclaims in a British accent. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm good Pip, you?"

"Wonderful! And who is the lady with you?" He turns to me with a smile on his face.

"This is Allie Oziland. Allie, this is Pip Pirrup."

"Smashing!" Pip says and shakes my hand.

"Um, uh, charming…" I respond awkwardly back.

"And this is Damien." Jamie says, looking at Damien. Damien looks at me down then up, blinks, and then goes back to his cigarette. Finally, someone who doesn't want to shake my hand!

"Come on Pip, we're going inside." Damien states, smashing his cigarette with his foot and grabbing Pip's arm.

"Oh, w-we are? Uh, right-o then." Pip responds, letting himself be dragged into the gym.

"Come on Allie."Jamie says, smiling at me and walking in after them. I shrug and walk into the gym after them. Time to start this night.

**POV CHANGE TO STAN'S NOW**

I smile as I watch Scarlett step out of her house and smile at me through my car window. Her deep red hair was straight, almost reaching her butt. She was wearing a hot pink dress that went above her knees and huge black heals. Although I don't know how she's walking in them, they make her almost as tall as me, so I'm not gonna complain. Besides, she looks drop dead gorgeous…

She reaches the car and steps in, closes the door behind her and puts on her seatbelt.

"Well," I glance back at the house, "I don't see Craig glaring at me though the window, so I assume he's already at the dance?"

Scarlett giggles. "Yeah, he already went with Tweek and Robyn."

"Phew!" I wipe my hand over my forehead, over exadurating my relief. Scarlett giggles again.

"So, to the dance?" She asks.

"Nope." I respond, throwing my arm over her seat and looking out the back window to make sure I don't hit her mailbox or something while backing out. "We gotta go pick up Kyle and Katrina first." There, no destroyed mailboxes: back out successful.

"Aw, did he finally ask her?" Scarlett exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, no. unfortunately, Kyle is the most ignorant person I know when it comes to relationships. She could probably get in his face and tell him and he still wouldn't see it."

"Oh gosh, I didn't know it was THAT bad, poor Katrina!"

"Yeah, but we have a plan to at least get him to see she likes him, if not actually get them together."

"Tell. Now." Scarlett demands with an evil looking smile on her face. God this girl is so much fun.

We spend the next few minutes driving to Kyle's house talking about the plan Kenny and I came up with, with no help from Cartman. Usually, he would be all into plans but seeing as this one actually HELPS Kyle, he refused. No surprise there.

When we reach Kyle's house, I can see that his mom's car and dad's car are both gone. Excellent, that means I can do this; I pull up in front of his house, roll down the window on Scarlett's side and lean over her. Which, by the way, I enjoy just as much as I enjoy screaming "KYLE GET YOUR HOT ASS OUT HERE" Which gets a laugh from Scarlett, which I love. Triple win situation for me! See, back in freshman year there were a lot of rumors about me and Kyle being together. Well, what better way to get rid of rumors than make fun of them yourself? Of course, it embarrasses the shit out of Kyle, but that makes it all the more fun.

The door opens to reveal a blushing Kyle looking at me with a furious expression on his face. He's wearing a basic white button down and black pants, which would have matched mine except for the hot pink tie I was wearing. Normally, that would have bothered me but it's because of Scarlett so I don't really care. Why was he wearing his hat though…?

"Did you HAVE to scream that for my whole neighborhood to hear?" Kyle says, seething as he climbs in the back seat.

"Why yes, I do believe I did." I reply, closing Scarlett's window.

"God dammit St-wait." Kyle stops in mid sentence and looks at Scarlett. "I thought you were just driving me?"

"Uh, no? I kinda have a date to drive too." I respond, looking at him questioningly.

"But your 17."

"Uh, yes I am?"

"You can't drive both me and Scarlett, it's against the law!" Kyle exclaims. Oh, that's what he meant.

"So?" Scarlett and I reply at the same time. See, I knew I liked this chick.

"So!" Kyle replies with a final tone to his voice.

"Oh jezz Kyle, chill out. Nothing bad is gonna happen." I reassure him and drive away. He mutters under his breath regardless and grips his seatbelt.

"Please don't let us crash; please don't let us crash…" I glance up at the road before us; it's open and straight, perfect.

"Praying to your Jewish god's not gonna save you now, Kyle! Mwahahahaha!" I laugh evilly and slam on the gas; bringing the car easily up to 70 Mph. Scarlett whoops and opens the sun roof to throw her hands out of while Kyle screams in the backseat. I laugh and slowly bring the car back down to 35 to drive of Katrina's street.

"I hate you Stan." Kyle says from the back.

"Love ya too babe" I reply, pulling up to Katrina's and honking my horn.

"We're picking up Katrina too?" Kyle says with a bit of strain in his voice.

"Why, do you have a problem with Katrina?" Scarlett asks curiously.

"No! Of course not! It's just, well, aw fuck it. If your gonna break the law with one person, might as well be two." Kyle huffs and crosses his arms. I hear a knock on Scarlett's window and all three of us jump up in surprise. Katrina was standing there with a small smile on her face. She had on a black spaghetti strap dress with matching ballet flats and a black bow in her hair. She had white gloves on and white tights underneath her dress. Her hair was curled and bobbed when she climbed into my car.

"Hey Katrina!" Scarlett leans over her seat and says.

"Hi Scarlett, I like your dress." Katrina says in a soft voice.

"Thanks! I like yours too." Scarlett replies, smiling. I pull away from Katrina's house and begin to drive towards the school.

"Hi Kyle." Katrina says shyly, looking down at her hands.

"Hi Katrina, you look great." Kyle responds smiling.

"Thanks." Katrina blushes and twists a curl of her hair. The rest of the ride passes by in silence, with the occasional side comment. I catch Scarlett's eyes multiple times as she glances back to Kyle and Katrina; the later of the two blushing every time Kyle smiles at her. This plan is gonna be totally awesome.

We get to the school and step out of the car when we hear a voice from behind us.

"Scarlett!" We turn around and see Ruby running up to us with a guitar case bigger than herself.

"Oh god, I totally forgot my guitar!" Scarlett exclaims, face-palming herself. She bends down and picks up the guitar and case from Ruby. "Thanks Rubes!"

"Sure thing." Ruby says, flipping Scarlett off and smiling at her. She turns around and runs back to her mom and car and they drive away.

"What's the guitar for?" Kyle asks.

"Uh duh Kyle, the band!" I reply, knocking him with my knuckles on his head.

"…Band?" Kyle gives me a blank stare.

*Sigh* "God Kyle, you may be one of the smartest kids but you really are an idiot sometimes." Kyle opens his mouth to object but I cut him off before he has the chance. "Siren's Eye, Kyle. You know, the band Kenny's in and won't shut up about?"

I watched as a look of understanding dawned on Kyle's face. "Oh yeah, right, I remember now." He turns towards Scarlett and smiles. "Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks." Scarlett says with a smile. "I gotta go set up, catch'a later babe, Kyle, Katrina!" She turns towards me and gives me a wink before running off.

"So guys, I guess you're stuck with me!" I say, throwing my arms around Kyle and Katrina. Katrina flinches and slides away a bit, giving me a shy smile. Kyle just rolls his eyes.

"Great." He says, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ah, if only he knew what was in store for him. This is gonna be a fun, fun night.

**POV CHANGE! TO…Kenny!**

Bonnie looked fucking awesome. Her blonde hair was crimped and long down her back. She had on a sky blue short dress and pale, pink lips that were always smiling. Huh, maybe I did make the right choice asking her to the dance. I mean, Stan can be right SOMETIMES, right?

"Kenny, there they are!" Bonnie exclaims, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the cheerleaders. Bebe, Heidi, Arissa, and a bunch of hot looking babes are gathered around in the middle of the gym. All the dates stand nervously by their sides and only talk when spoken too. Pussy whipped, most definitely.

"Bonnie!" Arissa exclaims, hugging Bonnie as Bonnie hugs back. Arissa's sporting a sleek, short silver dress that's a bit low cut with a bow at her waist. She's got matching heals and a headband on that's holding her beautifully curled hair in place. They immediately begin talking about crushes and Damien and me and outfits. Hey look, there's Butters.

"Well heya Kenny, How's it going?" Butters says nervously, banging his knuckles together.

"Pretty good Butters. Enjoying the dance?"

"I sure do think so Kenny."

"Enjoying Bebe?" I give him a smirk and raze my eyebrows.

"Oh Jesus Kenny, we're not like that!" Butters stammers, blushing furiously. "I mean, I sure do like Bebe and all, but gee golly wiz Kenny…" I smile to myself; same old Butters.

"Kenny! There you are, Alyssa's gonna have your head if you don't start setting up!" I turn around and look down to see an annoyed Cherry glaring up at me. Oh shit, I totally forgot about the band. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Arissa and Bonnie glaring at Cherry, but when I turn to face Bonnie, she just pouts.

"Sorry babe, gotta go set up. Make sure you listen to me cuz I'll be playing every song for you." I wink at Bonnie while she giggles and blushes. "See ya later girls, Butters!" I wave and walk off with Cherry.

"Ok, so we're starting off with All the Right Moves, so make sure your bass guitar is tuned right."

"Yes ma'am!" I salute Cherry. She giggles and hurries to walk in front of me. When I walk behind the stage I'm immediately faced with a very angry Alyssa.

"And where have you been?" She says, glaring at me like Cherry did earlier.

"Chill out Lyss, I just got here!" I reply, waving her off to go set up.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this year's homecoming dance!" A voice says from the front of the stage. I can't see who it is because of the curtain between us, but I'm gonna go with Wendy.

"I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for coming to the dance tonight and to tell you the plans for the night. Drinks and refreshments are being run by Sandy over in the left corner of the gym. Now we don't want a repeat of last year's 'spiking' incident, so someone will be watching the punch the whole time. Don't even think about trying!"

Ha, Sandy preventing the punch from being spiked? That'll happen when Hell freezes over, and that's not gonna happen. Trust me, I should know.

"For entertainment tonight, we have DJ Wobwob and our very own local band; Siren's Eye!"

I smile as everyone in the gym cheers and applauds. This is gonna be totally awesome.

"And at 10:30, we'll be announcing our homecoming king and queen! So, without further ado, lets dance!"

More cheering, and the music starts. Loud, extreme dance music. Wendy peeks her head though the curtain and flashes us a smile.

"You're on in 10! Make sure you're ready."

"You're all set up, right guys? Oh god please tell me all of you tuned your instruments BEFORE you got here…" Juliet whimpers, running around like a chicken without her head. Jezz girl, calm down. There's nothing to be worried about with me here!

"I'm not worried!" Juliet snaps at me. Huh, right, forgot, gotta watch my thoughts around her.

"We'll be fine Juliet," Alyssa says, "You planned this really well for us."

"Thanks."

"Ok guys, you're on in 5!" Wendy walks over to Juliet. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we should be good." Juliet gives a weak smile.

"I'm so nervous!" Cherry exclaims, checking her drums again to make sure everything is fine.

"We've done this before guys, we're gonna rock!" Scarlett yells, playing a chord on her guitar that can barley be heard over the loud music. I grab my bass guitar and sling it over my shoulder, checking the plugs to make sure the amp will work.

"We're ready Wendy." Ciel says, grabbing her mike. Wendy nods and steps in front of the curtain just as the DJ's song ends.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the best band in town, are you ready?" The people cheer and wolf whistle; I ready my guitar.

"Alright guys, get ready for-" Cherry cuts Wendy off from backstage with a well-times drum roll.

"Siren's Eye!" Everyone cheers again as the curtain opens. Time to rock!

**Ciel's POV now!**

Everyone at the dance cheered as the curtain opened, exposing me and the rest of the band. Alyssa immediately began playing her keyboard and soon Cherry joined her on the drums. That's my cue.

"Whoa, oh, oh~" I began. Cherry banged on the drums again and Scarlett and Kenny jumped in as soon as I began to sing again.

"All the right friends in all the wrong places! So yea, we're goin down!" I sing into the mic as everyone continues cheering.

"They got," I begin, as the crowd slowly dies down and becomes more calm, "All the right moves in all the right faces!" Now everyones just staring at me. "So yeah, we're goin down." Like all those times before…

I continue singing as everyone stares at me like zombies.

Like minions.

Like I'm their master.

Like they're all waiting for my command…

_Jump_

Everyone jumped. As soon as I thought it. On my god, I WILL do whatever I say…

"And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers."

_Get with a partner_

And, of course, everyone did. With the exception of my band mates. Looking back at them, they seem to be in a trance too…

"They got, they got,"

_Dance_

And everyone started dancing just the way I wanted them to. Right foot, left foot, dip, turn, box step, change places, anything I thought; they did.

As long as I kept on singing, they would keep on going.

This is so much fun.

And that's so bad. I really should be having fun with this, this is wrong. I shouldn't control what other people do! Or think. I could make them love me. I mean, most of them already love my voice but if someone important listened to me, I could make him think I'm the best. No more need for long hours of voice practice, as long as I have this power, I could go so far…

"I know I could never face, someone that would sound like you."

_Love me_

_No, that's wrong, don't love me_

_Oh god, what am I doing?_

I feel sick, I can't do this, this is wrong Ceil.

"Hey! Yeah, we're goin down."

_Stop it!_

As soon as I stop singing the song, people snap out of the trance and cheer for us like nothing happened. Behind me, everyone's high-fiving each other for an awesome opening song, but I feel like throwing up. Thank god I don't have to sing the next song; I seriously need some time to think…

**Juliet's POV:**

I wipe my forehead and sigh in relief as the band finishes the first song smoothly. All the band members, minus Ceil, are whooping and celebrating. Ceil quickly takes Kenny's guitar and heads backstage.

_Oh god, what's wrong with me? I wish I knew what was going on, this is so not right…_

"Ceil," I grab her as she passes by and pull her back to me, "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine! We did great; it's your turn now, good luck!" _Please let her just think its nerves, she wouldn't understand…_

Well, I'm not really one to pry into other's business, so I give her a weak smile and let her run off stage. As the rest of the band sets up for the second song, I find myself with a minute to ponder a problem of my own. I had a dream last night that bothers me. We were all at the dance, talking and laughing when suddenly Allie starts freaking out. I try to ask her what's wrong when suddenly everything's on fire and I'm covered in flames. I woke up screaming this morning. I don't think I should be worried but recently I've been having dreams that predict the future. Of course, not every single one has been about the future, so I could be worried for nothing, but still…

"Hey, Juliet, you're up!" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn around to find Wendy smiling at me in a purple long off-the-shoulder dress with a nervous but happy looking Finlay on her arm.

"Good luck" He smiles shyly at me.

"You're gonna be great!" Wendy says excitedly.

"Thanks, I'm kinda nervous…" I say back, laughing a bit.

"Don't be, your dancing skills are amazing, you'll do wonderfully."

"This goes out to all the dirty girls!" Kenny's voice yells from behind me into the mic as all the girls at the dance scream. Oh crap, that's my cue!

"We'll find out!" I yell at Wendy, running towards the stage. I come in doing a cartwheel right as Kenny yells "Whoo!" I don't even think about all the people watching me, or my weird dream.

It's just me and my stage.

And I'm gonna have some fun.

**Alyssa's POV**

The curtain closes as we finish our last song. We all look at each other one by one until Scarlett finally breaks the silence.

"FUCK YEAH!" She screams, throwing her hands in the air. Kenny, Cherry and Juliet follow suit as I just laugh. Ceil laughs nervously and glances around, a bit freaked out.

"Ceil?" A voice comes from behind the curtain. She jumps a bit then pulls the curtain open. A smug looking Clyde steps in.

"Congratulations, you sounded fucking awesome out there!

"Heh, thanks." Ceil replies, nervousness gone and a bit of confidence replacing it.

"Psh, we were all awesome Clyde." Kenny says, slinging an arm over Clyde's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ego." Clyde replies laughing. As everyone around him joins in, I laugh and glance around the stage. We have a lot of cleaning up to do; putting away the instruments an-Hey, who was that peeking behind the side door? Wait a second, long, auburn hair, one green eye and one brown eye?

"Jim?" I say, letting his name slip out from between my lips before I can stop myself. A wave of sadness passes over me, giving way to a wave of hurt, betrayal, and finally anger. Lots and lots of anger.

"Alyssa?" Cherry questions cautiously. She must have heard me say his name. I turn around to face her and give her the biggest smile I can.

"I just need to use the restroom; I'll be back in a sec." I say quickly, and then run off towards where Jim was before Cherry has time to say anything else. I run after him down the hallway outside the Gym towards where the doors are that lead to the outside. He pushes them open and I follow close on his tail. I pass all the empty cars in the parking lot. Well, all empty accept one. There was a boy sitting in the car, he was wearing a black trench coat and his brown hair was wild. In his hands…is, is that a knife? Next to him was a girl with bright red, long hair topped by a hat with a huge bow on it. She had a plant in her hands. Creepy…wait, you don't have time for this Alyssa! I quickly turn away and continue running after Jim.

Eventually he stops by the edge of the parking lot and turns around to glare at me; green meeting green and brown meeting blue.

"What?" He says in a tired, angry tone. I open my mouth to talk back when I find myself with nothing to say. Think Alyssa think, this is what you've been waiting for!

"Uh…um…hi."

"Hi."

What the fuck? Hi? Really? That's the best you can do? Ugh, fuck it, just ask him outright!

"Why did you leave art?" Translation: why did you leave me?

"None of your business." Bullshit.

"Why don't you talk to me? Why do you keep avoiding all of us?" I practically yell at him.

"Why the hell does it matter?" He yells back, waving his arms in anger.

A cold wind hits me and I shiver, pulling my arms tighter around myself. This short red dress doesn't cover much…I close my eyes and shiver. When I feel something fall on my shoulders I turn around, eyes wide in surprise. Jim is standing right in front of me, his jacket draped around me, his eyes full of sorrow and desperation.

"Have you ever had a secret? One that was so huge, so ridiculous, you couldn't tell anybody? One that would change your life forever if anybody knew? One that may already have…"

Yes.

But I stay silent, locking my eyes with his as I try to communicate all of my feelings into my eyes.

You can tell me.

The way I think about you won't change.

Nothing will change.

I can help you.

Please, stop running away…

"Forget it." Jim sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to walk away.

No! I can't let him leave! Not now, not now!

"I can read minds!" I blurt out in total desperation. He turns around rather quickly, shock and confusion crossing his face.

Oh crap oh crap, why did I say that? What the hell is wrong with me?

"…come again?" He asks warily.

"I…I can, well, um, read minds…" I stutter out, trying to not sound insane. "I mean, only since a month ago…but, um, yeah…"

"What am I thinking." He snaps at me. I stare at him in surprise; his expression is so cold…

"Uh, I don't really know, I mean, I would have to touch you…" I let myself trail off, blushing a bit at the awkwardness of this whole situation. He stares at me for a full minute, seemingly looking into my soul with his eyes. I stare back, trying not to hyperventilate or cry. Finally he just closes his eyes and turns around to walk back to the gym.

"No, wait, Jim!" I yell, not thinking and acting on pure instinct. I run forward and reach for his shoulder to grab onto and pull him back around.

But as soon as I touch him, everything becomes clear.

_My step-mother hates me_

_I can't grow stubble_

_I think I might be bisexual_

_I really hate who I am sometimes_

_The things I draw come to life_

_I can erase things from the world_

_Mormons are awesome_

_I think I like Alyssa_

_But I think I might like Cartman too_

_I hate birds_

_Coffee should be outlawed_

_I can't do anything right_

_Oh god, if Alyssa was telling the truth…_

Jim quickly ducks out of my grasp and stares at me in horror. I can feel my eyes widen as I stare back at him.

"Uh, wait, no, how much…I mean, wait, I-"

"Don't care." I finish for him in my own words. The horror in his eyes grows from terror to surprise.

"I don't care Jim, I don't care…" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Shit, I will NOT let him see me cry! I turn around and quickly run off.

"Alyssa! Wait!" I hear from where I left Jim, but I don't turn around.

He doesn't chase me.

I stop at the other end of the parking lot and catch my breath, tears now flowing freely down my face. I can't help but feel totally overwhelmed right now, and it's a horrible feeling. I turn around to see if Jim is still there.

He's not.

He's gone.

I blew it…

I let out a cry and openly weep. Why not, nobody is out here to see me anyway. Besides, what's the point of stopping myself?

I feel so useless. I know everything. I could have helped him yet I didn't.

I ran…

I sniffle and wipe the tears from my eyes. No time to feel bad for yourself Alyssa, you have to find Jim.

Find him, and tell him it's alright.

I take a deep breath and stand up straight, hugging my clothing around me.

And that's when I remember;

I'm wearing his jacket.

**Allie's POV (Last one for this half, I promise!)**

Where the hell is Jamie? It's not like him to leave me here without anyone I know. He better have a pretty good reason why he isn't with me!

"Heya Allie!" Sandy calls to me from the punch table.

"Oh, hi Sandy." I say, making my way over to the punch table.

"Want some kool-aid?" She asks excitedly, waving a glass in my face.

"Uh, no thanks." Something tells me that's a bad idea… "Have you seen Jamie?"

"Hehe, yeah, he went thata way!" She yells, flinging her arms to the left. She giggles again and pours herself some more punch.

"Um, thanks." To the left! I walk all the way to the end of the gym till I hit a door. Hm, I wonder…

I open the door and see, surprise surprise, Jamie. Doing something that actually was a surprise.

"Jamie!" I yell, startled and angry at what I find. Leaning on the wall was Jamie, and leaning on him was Kenny. Jamie breaks away from kissing Kenny and looks at me startled. Kenny just razes his eyebrows in my direction.

"I thought you said you weren't going with her as your real date." he says to Jamie, a bit confused.

"HE isn't, but YOU are!" I retort back. "If your date finds out about this, she'll be crushed!"

"Come on Allie, you're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" Jamie pleads. Suddenly, I don't feel as angry as I did 5 seconds ago. Actually, I feel…empathy? I sigh.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. BUT, you better hope nobody else finds out." And before they can thank me, I turn around and leave the hallway. Sometimes I wonder…

"Hey Allie, have you seen Kenny?" Stan runs up to me and asks.

"Uh, yeah, that way." I answer, pointing the opposite way from the door.

"Thanks!" Stan says and quickly runs off. I don't know if I'm a good friend, or a bad one…

"He's not actually over there, is he?" I turn around in surprise and see Kyle standing next to me, staring at Stan's retreating figure. I look at Kyle and he looks back at me.

"Shhhhhhh." I put my fingers to my lips and hush him. He laughs and smiles.

"So, having fun?" He asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. You?"

"Naw, not really, I've never particularly liked dances. I wish something exciting would happen…"

"Well Kyle, why don't you come to the back with me and I'll show you something exciting?" Kenny says from behind Kyle, sliding one arm over his shoulder. Kyle rolls his eyes and pushes his arm off. Jamie follows from behind, giving me a thankful look. I glare at him in return, he's lucky I like him so much.

"Kenny, there you are!" Stan says, coming back towards us with Katrina and Scarlett in tow. Katrina smiles at Kyle and blushes. Jezz, Kyle must be blind if he can't see how much that girl is crushing on him.

"And now a song for the couples out there!" The DJ yells, bringing the music down to a slow piano song.

"Hey, look at that, it's a couples song!" Kenny says, nudging Kyle in the shoulder.

"I'm out of here." Jamie says from behind me, walking away towards Damien and Pip.

"Oh, what a shame Kyle, Kenny and I have dates, but you don't! Looks like your gonna have to ask someone to dance, huh?" Stan says to Kyle, widening his eyes and tilting his head towards Katrina. Could they get any more obvious?

"I'd really rather not…" Kyle replies, trying to scoot away from Stan.

"Come on Kyle, there's gotta be SOMEONE you want to ask!" Kenny physically pushes Kyle closer to Katrina. Maybe I should help…

"Uh, asking someone to dance isn't that bad Kyle…" I say, shuffling my feet together. I'm not so good at this, but Stan shoots me a thankful look, grabbing Scarlett and pulling her in to dance.

"Hey Bonnie babe, wanna dance?" Kenny says to a passing Bonnie, grabbing her hand a twirling her. She giggles and accepts. Maybe I should find someone to dance, or just get the hell out of here. I turn around to leave when a voice from behind me says:

"Are you dancing with anyone?" Kyle asks me. I turn around in surprise.

"Uh, I, uh, no…" Oh god, please don't let him ask me.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Shit. Come on Allie, say no. He should be asking Katrina, not you. Don't look at those green eyes, and freckled smile…

"y-yes." NO! BAD ALLIE! He takes my hands and begins to dance with me. I can't back at Katrina, oh god I'm so stupid! But, this is really nice…

After a while of wonderful dancing, the songs ends.

"Um, thanks…" I say.

"Sure." He replies back, blushing a bit.

"Why didn't you ask Katrina?" I blurt out.

"Katrina? Well, I would have, but I know she doesn't like being touched. Not that you were second choice or anything!" Really? THAT'S why?

"…Are you blind?" I ask him, shock across my face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asks me confused.

"Oh Kyle…" Stan says, walking over, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kenny follows behind, shaking his head.

"Hey freaks." Cartman says, coming over towards us. A girl follows by his side. She's short, probably as tall as Minnie with straight hair down to her back and large blue eyes. She's wearing a floral print dark green dress and flats.

"Hi ya'll." She says to everyone quietly. Her eyes wonder until she reaches me. "I haven't met you yet."

"Allie." I say, folding my hands behind my back.

"Dorothy, but call me Toto." She replies in a Texas accent, giving me a smile.

"Hi fat-ass." Kyle snaps at Cartman.

"Ey! fucking stupid Jew."

"I'm not stupid Cartman."

"Actually…" Kenny begins, but Stan cuts him off by stomping on his foot. Everyone breaks out laughing while Kenny pouts, jumping on one leg.

This is nice, you know? Having friends, being included, not like my old school at all. This is really nice…

I join in the laughing, enjoying the wonderful feeling. Kyle stops laughing, stares up at the ceiling and sighs.

That's when I felt it.

I felt it 5 seconds before it happened.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and bent over as my stomach dropped to the ground and shot back up. My eyesight started swimming, everything about my body felt WRONG, like I needed to get out…

I need to get out.

_Five_

"Allie, are you okay?"

"We need to go."

_Four_

"Go? Go where? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, come on!"

_Three_

I grab Kenny's and Cartman's hand and try to drag them.

"Ey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

_Two_

"Allie, where are we going?" Kenny pulls me back.

Nonono, we need to go now! Before…

_One_

"Out! We need to go, now!" I'm tearing up now, oh god oh god…

"Allie?"

"NOW!"

_Zero._

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**AAAAAAND, that's the first half of chapter 6! Unfortunately, I'm going on vacation for two weeks and won't be able to post the second half for another 2 weeks, so let the suspense sink in :3**

**I apologize for all the POV's in this. I wanted to get SO MUCH in, but even now I didn't get everything in :( Oh well, maybe next time. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Phew, 30 pages -.-**

**Read closely and review please! Again, sorry for how late it is!**


End file.
